Rogue Akutsuki
by XDarkRider
Summary: After being banished from Konoha, Naruto is now part of the Akutsuki, but after a mission gone wrong Naruto and Hinata get brought bach in time, will things change for the better or for the worst and has Itachi finaly met her match, wait HER?
1. The Mission gone wrong

My very first Naruto fanfic, and i wont continue if i get at least TEN reveiws

oh and i dont own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura, all stood in front of the Fifth Hokage having called for an urgent mission,

"I have called you four here for this S rank mission" Tsunade explained the four jounin's tensed a bit, "we have spotted Naruto near by, you are to take him back to Konoha safely, use force if necessary just don't kill yourselves, Hinata your in charge for this mission, since your ANBU captain" she said in a depressed tone,

"where exactly is he" Kiba asked quickly,

"he was last seen near a small village, so I need you four to leave today, if your in a tight situation abort the mission and return back" she ordered in the same tone ever since Naruto left the village and became a missing nin, she has began to drown herself in sake and always spoke in a depressed tone,

"hai Hokage-sama" and the four jounin's left the Hokage tower, each one determine to bring back the blonde back.

"Ok, if we want this mission to be successful we are going to need to use all of our strength to bring Naruto-kun back" Hinata explained, the retrieval team stood just outside of Konoha gates, the other three nodded in agreement, "Kiba I need you and Akamaru to track him down" Kiba nodded,

"what will I do when we engage him" Sakura asked, she was determine to bring back her old blonde teammate,

"Sakura you will heal any injuries we receive from him, Shikamaru I will need you to try and trap him with shadow procession, while me and Kiba will attempt to knock him out, understood?" Hinata explained,

"hai" the other three jounin's said in unison, and four of them sprinted into the forest with Kiba and Akamaru leading.

A man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it walked through a small village he had a straw hat that covered his head while the large collar from the cloak covered most of his face, the man seemed to have settled down at a small dango stand, he placed his katana and a small bag onto the table, he took hold of a cup of tea to warm his hands,

'hmm, looks like I have company' he thought, he stood up and left the small village, just as the four jounin's arrived,

"damn we just missed him" Kiba spoke, the other three sighed in disappointment, "but I still have his scent" with that said they lightened up,

"lets move then" Sakura said,

"and get this troublesome mission over with" guess who said that, they followed Kiba once more, ready to do anything to bring back their old teammate.

The man stood just in a small clearing within the forest, he stopped,

"you know you can come out now" he said in a bored tone, the four jounin's walked out from their hiding spots,

"ah it's good to see you four again" the man took of his straw hat revealing messy blonde hair, and his headband with a slash through it,

"Naruto, please return to the village with us" Sakura pleaded,

"now why should I?" he asked in the same tone,

"because everyone wants you back" Kiba said,

"wants me back?" he snorted "the village wants me dead"

"look, we don't know why the council made that decision, but those responsible were taken in" Hinata explained, "so please could you return with us"

"sorry, but I'll have to pass, we of Akutsuki are planning on creating a new hidden village" Naruto said turning his back onto him, but just as he took his first step he was unable to move,

"Shadow possession justu successful" Shikamaru announced,

"you forced us Naruto" Kiba said getting into his taijutsu stance,

"do you really think that's going to stop me" Naruto said,

"yes, your coming back with us, you have no choice Naruto" Sakura said, the blonde just sighed,

"I really don't want to do this since you were my old teammates but you forced me" Naruto broke out of the possession jutsu, Hinata and Kiba went in for the strike, Naruto just dodged each one of their blows easily giving them jabs of his own punches once every few times he dodges, Shikamaru attempted to capture him once again, only to have Naruto disappear,

"this is not good" Sakura said remembering what the justu Naruto just used, but before she could warn the others she was knocked out cold,

"Sakura!" Hinata called no response, next thing she knew Shikamaru dropped to the ground and so did Kiba and Akumaru leaving him alone, "Byakugan" the long haired Hyuuga called, she searched for Naruto's chakra signature and just managed to dodge one of his attacks, Naruto appeared in front of her once again,

"as expected from you Hinata, you always gave me a challenge" Naruto said, Hinata charged forward and attacked him using the gentle fist style, being one of the top Akutsuki members, Naruto blocked his attacks and went in for a counter attack, but Hinata blocked it and delivered her final attack, Naruto quickly dodged it but the small bag he was holding received the hit dropping the content inside it,

"crap" Naruto cursed as the substance began to give off a blinding light, causing both shinobi to cover their eyes, and the next thing they knew the two vanished without a trace.


	2. The Plan

OH who cares just give me an extra three more reviews,

* * *

A man about the age of twenty with messy blonde hair woke up from his slumber he sat up and examined his surroundings,

'looks like I'm back in my old apartment' he slipped out of his old bed, and walked towards a mirror to examine himself,

'I guess Pein was right about the substance, you stay the same even though you travel back in time' it was true, Naruto looked exactly the same which wasn't normal for normal timetravel jutsus most of the time its the mind that travels back in time, he had his Akutsuki cloak on and black sandals, his katana strapped onto his back, he walked over to his calendar and looked at it, 'I'm supposed to be nine' he did a few hand signs and he transformed into a nine year old of himself, he now wore a white shirt with a spiral on it, a pair of blue shorts, he walked out of his apartment the sun was blazing and white clouds floated across the sky, he looked around to see if anyone was watching,

"nobody good" Naruto proceeded to do some hand signs _"Blood clone" _he said, and the next thing he knew a poof of smoke appeared next to him and there stood himself,

"yo how's it going" Naruto 2 said,

"good, now you already know of the situation we are in, and since you are the exact opposite of who I really am, I need you to go to the academy for three years for me" Naruto said calmly, the real Naruto was not hyper in anyway, he is the most calmest shinobi anyone has ever seen, even in pitch battle he would always keep a straight face not showing much emotion to the enemy,

"oh so I'll be acting like a decoy right" Naruto 2 asked (from now on when he uses blood clone I will call the clone Naruto 2) his voice was filled with joy and excitement,

"yes" Naruto said, "and good luck", with that Naruto disappeared with the wind.

Naruto 2 ran towards the academy in excitement, in about five minutes he burst through the classroom doors,

"NEVER FEAR UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE" he shouted,

"NARUTO YOUR LATE!" Iruka shouted,

"sorry Iruka-sensei" Naruto 2 said, 'phase 1 complete' he thought

"just don't be late next time" Naruto 2 happily made his way towards his seat,

'at least Naruto-kun didn't come back, I might be able to change him for the better' a certain Hyuuga heiress thought, oh she was in for a big surprise.

* * *

After a few minutes Naruto appeared in front of a giant rock, he did a few hand signs and the rock moved revealing the entrance of the Akutsuki base, he walked in, only to be blocked by two Akutsuki members,

"hey brat, how did you get in here" one said,

"I'm here to see your leader, Kisame" Naruto said,

"hey how did you know my name?"

"everything will be explained once I see your leader"

"heh, you have wits I'll give you that kid" the other member said,

"why thank you Kakuzu, now can I see your leader it's urgent" Naruto said calmly,

"fine then, seeing as you know our names, you aren't just any regular kid" Kisame signaled him to follow, which Naruto complied and followed.

They soon stood outside a door, which opened before Kisame could knock,

"go in kid, or are you afraid" Naruto rolled his eyes and walked in, with the door closing behind him,

"might I ask who you are and why you are here?" Pein asked,

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi" Peins eyes widened, "I am from the future, after an accident I was sent back to this time period"

"and how do you expect me to believe you" he questioned,

"simple, like this" Naruto released the henge and returned to his normal self,

"you are part of the Akutsuki?" Pain asked in disbelief,

"yes, I was given a mission by you to retrieve some sort of special substance that would have allowed anybody to travel through time, but I was attacked by some leaf nin and the substance acted on its own bringing me back here" he explained, "I even have the mission scroll", he threw it to Pein who caught it and read through, after a while he set the scroll down,

"ok I believe you seeing as you have all the evidence to prove it, but you do know you are stuck in this time forever now"

"yeah I know" Naruto said,

"I see, well I will assign you a partner" Pein explained,

"no need, I have a better idea" Naruto said

"oh you do" Pein said in interest,

"I can pose as a genin and enter Konoha and give you any information you would need" Naruto explained,

"and how will this benefit us?" Pein asked,

"in the future Orochimaru will always be disrupting our plans to create a new hidden village, so I think I will be able to stop him by going into Konoha, seeing as he is intrested in a certain person, and I can bring back some powerful allies" Naruto explained,

"I see, ok then so what are your plans now" Pein asked,

"simple I'll stay here and maybe also train, while I wait for the genin exams" Naruto said,

"I understand, I will hold a meeting to explain your current situation" Pein said, Naruto nodded he turned towards the door, "wait" Naruto faced the Akutski leader,

"yes?"

"the nine tails do you have control over it" Pein asked, Naruto looked amused,

"yes, I'm able to use his demon chakra and also I'm able to summon him if I need to" Pein looked surprised,

"good" he said,

"is there anything else?"

"no, I will hold the meeting soon", Naruto nodded and walked through the doors, only to find all of the other Akutski members standing outside obviously they were eavesdropping,

"so your from the future heh" Kisame said,

"yes, and I assume you all know my situation" Naruto asked in a very plain tone, they all nodded, Naruto looked at Itachi and looked slightly surprised but kept quiet,

"so I guess we don't need to hold this meeting" Pein asked walking through the doors,

"hai" they all said in unison.

* * *

reveiw, 3 at least


	3. Itachi's truth, well part of it

the very next chapter enjoy, but this chapter is weird

disclaimer: me no own Naruto,

* * *

Naruto lay on top of his bed, his mind drifted away, then it hit him

'why is it that I sensed Hinata's chakra back at the village' he sat up 'don't tell me that she came back too, but why was it that I only sensed her chakra and not the others that were present?' he questioned himself but decided to investigate later, his head dropped onto his pillow and drifted to sleep.

The next day Naruto got up extremely early and strangely met Itachi,

"you know I never really realized you were female Itachi" Naruto said as they walked past each other, Itachi's eyes widened and turned around to see the blonde facing her,

"how did you see through my genjutsu" she questioned,

"no genjutsu effects me anymore, so care to explain" Naruto asked, Itachi looked down,

"can we go somewhere more private" she asked, Naruto nodded, they were now in Naruto's room, where Itachi dropped the genjutsu, there in front of Naruto was a beautiful girl, she had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, her features changed a lot more feminine, and her onyx eyes looked like it held a lot of sadness in them,

"my real name is Uchiha Kana, ever since I was born I have been female, but seeing as my father was a freak of nature, he thought having a female heir would be a disgrace so he placed a genjutsu on me, and from that day I was Itachi, I found out I was Uchiha Kana when my mother told me, truth is every Uchiha knew about my secret except for my brother that is, the day known as the Uchiha massacre which was when my father found out my mother told me and killed her" tears rolled down her eyes, "and then I found out my mother died protecting me, I snapped so I killed everyone of the Uchiha's except my brother because I wanted him to be different from the others" she broke down crying, Naruto reacted by holding her into a tight embrace,

"its alright now, you… well you killed them all, so there is nothing to worry about now" Naruto said in a soothing tone, after a while Kana finally calmed down,

"now I think you should tell the other members you know" Naruto told her,

"why, they would definitely find me weak" she pointed out,

"actually they wont",

"and how can you be so sure of that"

"trust me, now I think we should tell the others" Naruto stood up and walked towards the meeting room where all the other Akutski members were gathered, Kana cast the genjutsu on herself before following,

The Akutsuki sat around a table, each one thinking it would've been better under their covers sleeping, Pein cleared his throat to get their attention,

"As we all know we have a new member of the Akutski" everyone looked at the blonde, who just replied with a wave and saying, "yo"

"anyways I presume we all know his current situation?" he asked,

"hai" they all answered,

"well that's it from me, anyone else want anything to say" he asked to the group, a hand shot straight up,

"I know I'm going to regret it but what Tobi" Pein said,

"Tobi is a good boy" everyone groaned, Naruto chuckled,

"shut it Tobi," Deidara shouted, Itachi slowly stood up

"I have something to say" everyone listened,

"I'm…"

"ha I knew he was gay, you owe me twenty ryo" Kakuzu blurted out, Itachi glared at the money lover,

"no I'm not gay I'm actually…"

"bisexual?" Sasori blurted this time, Itachi's vein popped,

"No! I'm a freaking girl, alright, so shut your damn mouths!" Itachi accidently dispelled the genjutsu due to her rage, silence, no one spoke word, they just had the shock of their lives, the one who massacred the Uchiha was actually a girl,

"I was beaten by a girl, un" Deidara said to himself, Konan gave the clay user a death glare that would make the Uchiha proud,

"you know, I don't even care if you call me weak, because I can beat nearly all of you in a spar, so there" she said,

"you tell them" Konan shouted, they all looked at her, "what I'm a girl too you know",

"oh and my real name is Kana" she said sitting down, silence took over again for a few minutes, then everyone cheered, except for Pein and Naruto,

"finally we have another female in the organization" the white side of Zetsu said

"yeah, I was beginning to think Leader was going gay" the black side said, Pein glared at the plant member, Kana smirked,

"yes, Jashin-sama is with us today" Hidan said, then it came to realization that the most quiet person was Tobi, which was slightly scary because Tobi is never quiet,

"hey Tobi what's wrong?" Sasori asked,

"Itachi was a girl?" Tobi muttered, "and I never knew"

"whats wrong, un" then suddenly the masked member jumped and pointed at the raven girl,

"you were a girl and you never told me" he shouted,

"quiet down, Obito" Naruto said, Kana's eyes widened and pointed at masked member,

"your Obi-nee" she said, she jumped, "I thought you died", Tobi slowly took of his mask and revealed his face to everyone, his left eye was stitched up,

"you really are Obi-nee" she shouted,

"wait a minute here you're an Uchiha?" Kisame asked, Obito scratched his head,

"eh heh heh, well yeah" he answered, Kana proceeded to hug him,

"aww" they all said, Pein really wanting to end this meeting interrupted,

"ok after some, surprising discoveries, just go do what you always do or something" Pein said, the Akutski stood up and walked in different direction, leaving Pein, Naruto, and Kana who was still groping onto her long lost cousin,

"Kana, you can let go now" Obito said,

"oh right sorry" she let go, and Obito proceeded to put his mask back on,

"Kana and Obito, from now on when you leave the base you will be referred as Itachi and Tobi is that understood" Pein said,

"hai" the two Uchiha's said in unison, and Pein walked away, not before muttering something along the lines of "finally we have another female in the organization",

"so why didnt you tell me?" Obito asked

"well I figured you already knew, but I guess you didnt" Kana explained sadly

"its alright, my parents never told me anything anyways" he answered,

"thank you for understanding Obi-nee"

"well I'll be off, I think annoying Zetsu would be fun" Obito said walking off

"Kana, I think there is a slight side affect of the genjutsu your useing" Naruto said,

"I haven't realized, what would that be" Kana asked,

"you might have slight change of personality, when your Itachi" Naruto said, 'actually a really big change in personality'

"I see, I will be careful" Kana said, Naruto nodded and started to walk off, "and Naruto" the blonde turned around, "thank you"

"no problem".

* * *

Yeah I know Tobi isnt Obito but he is for this fic


	4. A new Member

HI long time right, well heres the next chapter of **Rogue Akutsuki**

Naruto sat at the lounge within the base eating a bowl of ramen, this was probably the one of the times where he showed proper emotion to anybody, he smiled happily as he absorbed all of the ramen into his stomach, just then Kisame walked in his eyes wandered down towards the blonde,

"hey Naruto" he called the blonde looked up,

"I'd really like to test out your abilities, see what you can do" he said to him, the blonde blinked a few times before getting up,

"as you wish", and in a blink of an eye the two shunshined (sp?) into an large opening where the members usually spared, Deidara hearing their conversation reported it to everyone in the base who immediately scrambled towards the upcoming battle.

Kisame grabbed for the Samehada and pointed it at Naruto,

"lets see what you can do", Kisame said,

"ok, I wont be holding back" Naruto drew out his katana revealing a long red blade with a black nine tailed fox engraved onto it, "lets see what your made off", Kisame charged forward and swung Samehada towards Naruto, the blond sidestepped and did an uppercut with his weapon knocking Kisame's Samehada out of his hands, he pointed his sharp blade at the mist nin,

"your good" Kisame said clearly shocked as his large weapon landed behind him,

"its thanks to you" Naruto said lowering his katana,

"me?" asked the blue skinned nin

"yes you, after all you were the one who taught me kenjutsu" and without even looking he called out "if your done watching you can come out"

"that's pretty impressive, no one has ever been able to spot me that easily" Pein said walking out with the others,

"yeah you beat Kisame with just one strike, now that needs praising, yeah" Deidara said, while the others began nodding in agreement,

"hey I wasn't expecting him to actually use kenjutsu" Kisame defended, Naruto's eyes turned towards the mountains

"if your done chitchatting, I have somewhere to go" Naruto said out of the blue, sensing a familiar chakra near by,

"hmm, where exactly?" Pein asked,

"to bring back a powerful ally" he replied,

"who?"

"the last Kaguya member is close by"

"you mean him?"

"yes, he is close I should be able to catch up to him" Naruto took off.

* * *

Naruto jumped through the trees getting closer and closer towards his target,

"why are you following me?" Naruto asked,

"I want to meet this boy" the female Uchiha said,

"well hope you can keep up" he then speeded further,

"this should be interesting" Kana placed on her genjutsu, and speeded up to catch up with the blond,

Kimimaro wondered across the grass field his destination the Sound base, he stopped in his tracks and faced two cloaked figures,

"what do you want?" he asked, Itachi's eyes examined him in intrest, 'so he's the one, he looks strong' he thought, (when the genjutsu is placed on I will refer Kana as Itachi)

"nothing, but I want to ask you to join us" Naruto said,

"not a chance, you are part of the Akutsuki, Orochimaru-sama's enemies, I will never join you"

"why are you so loyal to him?" Naruto asked,

"he was the only one who understands me"

"oh" Naruto said in a very monotone voice, "is that so, then I guess you know what he wants of you"

"what do you mean?" Kimimaro asked,

"oh you don't know why he even took you in?",

"because he sees potential in me, not just as a weapon"

"no" Naruto said "he only sees you as his container"

"no, you lie"

"do I look like I'm lying" Kimimaro said nothing, "give me your answer tonight, I'll be waiting here" and the two Akutsuki members disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto stood in the middle of the grassy field silent as usual, the wind passed through his hair, he looked up at the bright moon that seemed to be focusing its moon light onto him,

"you came" Naruto looked towards the shadowy figure,

"what do I have to do?" Kimimaro asked, Naruto smirked,

"follow me" he said, and started walking away from the field with the silver haired nin on his tail.

Hours later the two arrived, at a nearby village,

"why are we here?" Kimimaro asked "shouldn't we be heading to your base, or is it because you believe I'm a spy",

"if your first intension was to spy on the Akutsuki I would have killed you already

"then why didn't you?"

"because I know your not lying, I can read everyone like an open book, I can tell if their intensions are good or bad, and believe me I've killed thousands, and all of them were tainted at the heart, and the very second you came to me that night I can tell your heart is pure" Kimimaro just looked at him wide eyes, "now we cant have you sick now can we"

"you know about that?"

"yes, and that's why were here", Naruto walked through the gates Kimimaro following him, they soon stopped in front of a bar, Naruto henged out of his cloak, leaving him with a red shirt and a black vest, with a pair of black shorts,

"you should henge out of those clothes of yours, the person were about to meet doesn't tolerate the Sound",

"h-hai" and in a poof of smoke he was now wearing a blue and grey battle kimono, they walked in and found themselves in front of Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin and of course Shizune her apprentice,

"so you received my letter"

"hai hai, so your Naruto, what is it you want" Tsunade asked

"well you are the best medic right"

"you could say that"

"my friend here is sick, could you maybe work your magic on him" Naruto gestured towards Kimimaro, the Sannin stared at the last Kaguya then back at Naruto,

"what is in for me", she asked,

"well is this okay?" he pulled out a ticket, Tsunade's eyes widened,

"is that, what I think it is"

"uh, yes?" Tsunade immediately grabbed the ticket, her eyes sparkled in glee,

"it's a free pass to the highest quality casino in the fire country" she shouted in triumph,

"um, Tsunade-sama you cant really be thinking of going, right?" Shizune asked,

"of course, so get ready the money" she turned to the duo, "and get ready to be examined", Naruto just couldnt help but chuckle at the Sannin's reaction

Akutsuki base...

"Hey do you think he succeeded?" Obito asked,

"of course, Obi-nii, you should have some faith in your allies" Kana told him, the two were currently lounging around the base not really doing anything,

"yeah sure" Obito said, he sighed hard 'her personality is completely different from when she was Itachi, this is going to take time getting used too' he thought as he glanced at the slightly cheerful girl, 'yup a lot of time' and that thought went past all the heads of every _male _member.

Back with Naruto...

"Well he has course of tuberculosis but nothing I cant fix, so Naruto get out" Tsunade ordered,

"wha?" he never got to finish the Sannin threw the blond through the door,

"you know you didn't have to throw" Naruto slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head, yup another time when he shows emotion is when dealing with Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto stood outside of Tsunades room, his eyes were closed thinking back on his past memories, his memories reverted to certain ANBU captain and when they had their full fledged battle,

Flashback

Swords clashed as two figures battle in the moonless night, Naruto jumped back and sent a shuriken towards Hinata she sidestepped and the shuriken passed by her, she charged towards Naruto but the blond stood still, Hinata raised her katana ready make the final strike when suddenly she felt like a dozen shuriken penetrated her back she turned her head slightly and her eyes widened _"Kage shuriken jutsu" _she dropped to the ground then a puff of smoke and a log appeared, _"replacement jutsu" _Naruto muttered, then he heard it the sound of a thousand birds, he turned around charging forward was Hinata going for the final strike, Naruto reacted by charging towards the ANBU captain, a blue spiraling orb in his hand, they lunged towards each other,

"_RASENGAN"_

"_CHIDORI"_

Flashback end

That was all he remembered, the rest was blank, nothing, ever since that night, Naruto has begun training more and more until he surpassed every shinobi in the Elemental countries and managed to defeat every shinobi he came face to face, then suddenly the door burst open breaking Naruto's chain of thoughts, he looked up to find the Sannin looking at him,

"well it was difficult but still a success" she announced, Naruto stood up,

"that's good, can I see him?" Tsunade nodded, Naruto walked into the room to find Kimimaro sitting up from his bed,

"your up already? Jeez you need to rest you know" Naruto tolf him

"I'm fine Naruto-sama" Nauto raised a brow,

"sama?

"why yes, you helped me open my eyes, and I thank you"

"hey, its what I like to do, and just call me Naruto"

"hai, Naruto-sempai" Naruto mentally sighed,

"so you've decided to join"

"hai"

"that's good to hear"

* * *

Well thats it, this chapter was kind of hard to write, but hope it was okay,

okay heres the thing I'm not used to the whole poll thing so yeah, do you send your answeres through reviews or something?

oh well, could you vote on this,

Naruto pairing:

- Naruto/Hinata

- Naruto/Kana

-Naruto/Hinata/Kana

well you tell me, Jane

* * *


	5. Hinata And Sensei and Kimimaro's mission

Sorry about this short chapter but you know things cant always do what you want it to do

oh yeah the results for the poll are:

Naruto/Hinata - 4

Naruto/Kana - 1

Naruto/Hinata/Kana - 5

So winner is Naruto/Hinata/Kana, now onto the story

* * *

Back in Konoha, a certain lavender haired girl sat on top of the roof top of the Hyuuga estate, she stared up at the dark clouds as they drifted across the night sky,

'Naruto-kun" Hinata thought 'I will change your future for the better, even if I have to die trying' she lied down onto her back and closed her eyes, her mind wondered of into her past memories,

Flashback

Naruto sat at Ichiraku's slurping happily on his tenth bowl of ramen, he was just promoted as Chunnin,

"I'll have miso ramen please" a voice said, Naruto turned around,

"hey Hinata", Hinata turned beat red,

"N-Naruto kun"

"your having ramen too, great!"

"h-hai" Hinata said sitting down next to him, "c-congratulation on m-making it c-chunin, N-Naruto kun"

"thanks, Hinata" Naruto continued to eat his food, "by the way, do you want too train afterwards?"

"s-sure" she replied,

"great!" Naruto shouted as he began to eat his twelfth bowl of ramen, while Hinata just watched him eat happily, waiting for her order.

Flashback end

Hinata's thoughts were broken as she suddenly heard someone land behind her, she quickly turned around and her eyes widened,

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kimimaro stood in front of Pein, he looked extremely nervous,

"so you are who Naruto told me about" Pein asked,

"hai" Kimimaro answered,

"we expect great things from you, now as a full pledged Akutsuki member, I have important mission for you, do you accept?" Pein asked once again,

"I accept" Kimimaro replied,

"I want you to return to Orochimaru's base and act as a spy, and retrieve as much information on him as you can, but if things get a little out of hand, I reassure you we will pull you out of there"

"I understand but what does Orochimaru have to do with creating the new village" Kimimaro asked, Naruto explained everything to him, from him coming from the future to Akutsuki's goals,

"well according to Naruto's information Orochimaru will be disrupting our plans constantly, so we plan to gain as much information on him to move a few steps ahead of him"

"I see, when will I leave?" Kimimaro asked,

"in two days".

Hinata was beyond shocked, his old sensei was standing right in front of her,

"you thinking about something?"

"yes, I'm thinking how you got here" Hinata said,

"well you see I just so happen to be spying on your small little battle with Naruto when something bright struck me in the eye, then the next thing I knew I was here"

"the same thing for me" Hinata looked up at the night sky once more, Kakashi sat down next to her,

"you noticed to huh" he started,

"yeah, Naruto has become much more stronger than when we last met"

"true I believe he has surpassed every single shinobi in the world, that just gives us a very big problem"

"what do you mean, with us being in the past we can change his future" Kakashi only shook his head,

"he came back with us" Hinata's eyes widened,

"I noticed I could only sense your chakra while the others present at the scene did not show any signs of their chakra, but then there was the fact that only we were conscious at the time when the light blinded us"

"I guess you do make a point, if its true then things will get a lot more complicated"

"true but we still have your skills don't we" Kakashi said, Hinata chuckled at his compliment, "and plus we also have your _summon_ on our side"

"yeah but she's still no match against the Kyuubi" Hinata said sadly,

"well then, looks like were back to training then don't you think" the copy ninja stood up and gave his trade mark U eye smile, "meet me at training ground 7 at six in the morning"

"I'll be there at nine".

* * *

thats it for now, review please I'll update next friday or saturday


	6. Return to Konoha, and team assignments

* * *

Hi sorry for the delay, and sorry but this chapter might be a little weird and boring but its needed, so read on

oh and review please,

* * *

As years pass Naruto grew stronger he even managed to come up with a few genjutsus that could match up to the Tsukuyomi now that's something, Naruto was never a genjutsu person but to come up with one that powerful is impressive, now the rest of the Akutsuki well you could say that most of them were bored of there wits, although they did manage to keep an eye on the Demon country seeing as they don't have a hidden village there, although if they were still bored, they would just do what they do in their spare time, Deidara would make clay models, Sasori experimenting with puppets, Kisame wrapped bandages around his large weapon, Zetsu talking to himself while Obito annoyed him, Kakuzu counted his money, Hidan did his rather disturbing rituals, Pein did stuff, while Konan folded origami, Naruto and Kana became rather close over the years, they would train together and talk, sometimes Obito would join and cook up some random conversation, the day Naruto had to leave for his mission had finally come, Naruto stood in front of Pein who was sitting at his desk,

"okay I'm going to leave for Konoha tomorrow, send messages to me if you need too" Naruto told Pein who nodded in agreement, "oh and before I forget, when you send do send messages to me, send them through Zetsu".

The next day, Naruto bid the rest of Akutsuki farewell, before walking towards Konoha.

Naruto stopped just outside of Konoha gates and henged into his twelve year old body before body flickering himself back to the apartment, he found his other self sleeping,

"hey get up" he said, Nauto 2 jumped,

"yo, so how did everything go?" he asked,

"good, were back with the Akutsuki" Naruto told Naruto 2,

"how did everything go here?"

"great, I failed the test, then I beat the crap out of Mizuki and then Iruka-sensei graduated me and you know the rest, oh and I learnt _Poison Clone_" Naruto looked at him confused,

"well it's like a normal clone but when it disburses it releases invisible poison gas, the amount of chakra you put into the clone the deadlier the poison"

"hm, I guess that will prove useful, after all your now the clone user" Naruto 2 stared at him utterly confused,

"you'll understand sooner or later"

"so I'll be seeing you soon" then poof Naruto 2 was gone, Naruto gazed outside his window he smirked,

"Konoha, Namikaze Naruto of the Akutsuki, has returned".

* * *

The next day Naruto sat in a seat next to a window waiting for the rest of the ones who passed the exam, then a raven haired boy sat next to him,

"hey what are you doing here, this place is only for those who graduated" he said to Naruto

"sorry Sasuke but as you can see I graduated too" he said pointing at his forehead,

"what ever" Sasuke said coolly and sat down by him, soon after the rest of the _to be _genins poured into the room,

"**yo kit, how's it going" **Kyuubi asked in his head,

"_fine as always"_

"**good because I just realized something"**

"_and that would be"_

"**you can change your future, wouldn't that be great!"**

"_true, but I wont want to change too much will I now" _

"**I see your point, but when it comes to the snake I'm ripping his throat out"**

"_fine, but I still cant believe Mizuki got caught stealing the scroll" _just then the top Sasuke fangirl rushed in, they argued for a bit about who got here first, then Sakura rushed over to her beloved Sasuke-kun and sat next to him, and kept on asking him out on dates, then Iruka entered the classroom,

"settle down please" he said calmly, everybody just continued to chatter,

"ok now please be quiet" still no reaction,

"SHUT UP" he screamed, everyone turned silent,

"thank you, now I'd like to say congratulations on becoming a genin, so now I'll call out the teams, team 1…", Naruto continued to stare out the window not bothered to listen to his sensei as he called out the other teams,

"team 7 will consist, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Sakura screamed in delight, while Sasuke cursed under his breath, "and Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto smirked 'phase two complete' he thought.

* * *

Hinata was currently sitting by her other two teammates, Kiba and Shino, she glanced around the area,

"now would you please introduce yourselves" Kurenai said, "I'll go first, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I like genjutsu and many other things, I dislike arrogant people, my hobbies, I have some, my dream is to develop my Genjutsu even more" she signaled her genin to start,

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like my partner Akamaru and my friends, I dislike cats and people who dislike dogs, my hobby is to train with my pal Akamaru, my dream haven't really thought about it"

"I'm Shino Aburame, I like all sorts of bugs, I dislike people who dislike bugs and people who kill them, my hobby is searching for different types of bugs and my dream is to have seen every type of bug there is to see" Hinata smiled at her teammates,

'it feels good to be back' she thought, she then turned towards Kurenai,

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I-I like my f-friends and t-training, I-I d-dislike the fact that m-my clan is separated with t-the caged b-bird seal, my h-hobbies are to t-train to get even m-more stronger, and my d-dream is m-more of an a-ambition it is to defeat and b-bring back a certain s-someone" yes she mastered the art of stammering,

'what does she mean by defeating someone' the genjutsu mistress thought 'I'll need to look into it later, but for now'

"ok good you all seem pretty interesting I like that, now meet me tomorrow back here in the morning eight o'clock sharp" with that she disappeared in a trail of leaves.

* * *

As hours pass team 7 remained in the classroom waiting for their assigned sensei, Sakura was annoying Sasuke asking him out on dates, while the Uchiha kept on ignoring her,

'I liked her better when she wasn't a fangirl' Naruto thought,

"**I'd have to agree with you on that"**

"this is really boring" Naruto stood up and walked to the door,

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked, Naruto stood onto a chair and placed a black board wiper between the door, he jumped down,

"that's punishment for being late" Naruto said proudly,

"baka, do you really think that will work, our sensei is a jounin, he wouldn't fall for it" then the door opened a silver haired man with a mask and his forehead protector slightly slanted so it covered his left eye, the black board wiper fell onto his head, Naruto laughed at him, Sakura looked slightly worried but inside she was cheering, Sasuke just looked annoyed,

"my first impression of you guys" he said, "I hate you all, meet me on the roof" and he disappeared with a trail of leaves, Naruto did the same, leaving the remaining of team 7 to walk up the stairs,

Kakashi looked at Naruto who was sitting on a stair in front of him,

"so Kakashi how is Hinata-chan?" he asked, Kakashi eyed him,

"so you realized, as expected I guess"

"so I guess seeing as you're here you were training Hinata?"

"what of it"

"oh, nothing, but while I'm here I'm not going to harm Konoha even if the village did try and kill me"

"now look Naruto, I did everything in my power to try and stop them…"

"it doesn't matter anymore, although I do appreciate you helping me, thank you" Naruto interrupted, then at that very moment the rest of team 7 next to Naruto, Kakashi sighed before looking up at his team,

"okay why don't we introduce ourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" Kakashi said, "you first pinky"

"sensei why don't you show us how its done" Sakura said,

"alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake, likes and dislikes… I have hobbies and my dreams are none of your business, now your turn pinky"

'all we learnt was his name' Sakura thought, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like ..." she glanced at Sasuke and squealed, "my hobbies are…" she squealed again, "my dream is too" she squeal once more glancing at the brooding Uchiha, "I dislike Ino pig"

'I really liked her better when she wasn't a fangirl' Kakashi thought, great minds think alike don't ya think,

"okay your turn brooder" Sasuke scoffed, and mumbled a few threats,

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like very little things and I don't like a lot of things, my dream is more of an ambition, revive my clan and kill a certain man"

'I have to deal with the avenger again, oh why me' Kakashi mentally thought, "your turn",

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, my family, Kana-chan, and the others of the organization, also I like my fox companions and I mean all of them, especially the cute little one known as Kea" Kakashi gulped not wanting to remember the incident when he encountered the little two tailed fox, it sent shivers down his spine,

"I dislike the 3 minutes I have to wait for the ramen, and I especially dislike a certain snake, my dream is to be part of a certain up coming village"

"okay now that we have that cleared out, meet me at training ground 7 at 5 in the morning, and don't eat breakfast, you'll most likely throw up" and then the silver haired shinobi disappeared leaving behind a trail of leaves,

"well see ya" Naruto walked away.

* * *

There you have it


	7. The Bell test

Hi guys, been a week hasnt it? well doesnt matter just read on,

oh and angain I dont own Naruto

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived at training ground 7,

"hey guys",

"your three hours late!" Sakura shouted, "Kakashi sensei said to be here at five"

"must have slipped my mind, where is sensei anyways" Naruto asked,

"late" Sakura grumbled,

"yo" Kakashi said,

"your late" Sakura shouted,

"oh, you see there was this cat stuck on the tree, so I helped had it down", Kakashi looked at his team, "anyways, I have called you here to give you a genin test"

"but sensei, we already did our test back at the academy" Sakura said,

"yes, but that test is to pick out those who have a chance to become genin, this is the real genin test only nine will become full fledged genin while the rest is sent back to the academy" Kakashi explained he took two bells out of his pouch, "now here are two bells, you need to get at least one bell, those who get one from me pass, those that don't will be tied to one of those wooden poles and I'll eat lunch in front of you, oh and I will send you back to the academy"

"but sensei why are there only two bells" Sakura asked, 'no wonder he asked us not to eat breakfast'

"because at least one of you will fail, now you'll need the intent to kill if you want to get the bells, so go all out"

"Kakashi sensei, when you mean all out you mean all out right?" Naruto asked,

"um, yeah" Kakashi answered half regretting it,

"ok then",

'I cant hold back now, I must be powerful enough to kill Itachi' Sasuke thought,

"you have till noon, begin",

Naruto jumped into the trees and gazed up into the clouds, then stared at his sensei who was once again reading his perverted book, he bit his thumb and slammed it onto the tree branch he was standing on _"summoning jutsu" _he called out and appeared a small little golden fox with two tails waving around happily,

"hey there Kea how have you been?" he asked the fox,

"I've been great, are we going to play today?" Naruto shook his head,

"aw, but its been so long"

"sorry Kea, I'm in a middle of a test you see, and my opponent is your lovable Kakashi" Kea's eyes lit up,

"Kakashi-kun is here, where?" the young fox asked glancing around,

"don't get so hasty, now here's my plan, I want you to go up to Kakashi-sensei and do what you usually do when your around him, okay?" Naruto told the fox,

"okay"

"and if you pull it off, I'll keep you summoned until the day I die"

"really?"

"yes" Kea wagged her tails even more,

"you're the best Naruto"

"now go", the fox nodded and jumped off the tree branch.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked around having sensed an extremely familiar chakra but returned back to his book when the feeling disappeared, he then felt something close to his leg he looked down and his eyes was filled with fear,

"why me" Kakashi muttered,

"how have you been Kakashi-kun?" Kea asked using her tails to hug the Jounins leg,

"g-great" the little fox jumped up onto his head,

"that's good to know Kakashi-kun, and guess what"

"what?" Kakashi asked really regretting it though,

"Naruto promised me that he will keep me summoned forever, isn't that great we can stay together forever" Kakashi froze and dropped his book,

'forever, forever, forever' those words echoed in his head and then he fainted.

Kakashi opened his eyes, he looked around and found the three genin staring at him,

"well isn't this a slight change in events, hmm" Naruto said,

"Naruto you should be nicer to Kakashi-kun" Kea said

"hey Kakashi-sensei why is there a fox on your head" Sakura asked,

"no reason" he quickly answered 'nothings going to change this so I better get used to this' the silver haired jounin thought,

"so Kakashi-sensei do we pass?" Naruto asked,

"well I cant really pass you because you guys didn't really use teamwork"

"actually we did, we tied you up together" Naruto said,

"ok fine you win, you pass"

"you sure you're a jounin?" Sasuke asked,

"of course Kakashi-kun's a jounin, don't underestimate him" Kea said, Kakashi untied the ropes and stood up,

"thanks for the compliment Kea" Kakashi mumbled before he looked at the three genin,

"well from today onwards you are officially team 7, meet me at the Hokage tower tomorrow at eight for our first mission", he then began to walk off,

"where are we going Kakashi-kun?" Kea asked from atop his head, Kakshi sighed, 'I really need to get used to this'

"to the Hokage tower" he replied, back with the genin Naruto grabbed a book from his weapons poach and flipped it open,

"dear god, is this what Kakashi-sensei reads all day" Naruto threw the book behind and walked away, the book landed on top of Sasuke's head, he picked the book up and looked at the front cover, he quickly glanced to both sides checking if no one was watching and slipped the book into his weapon poach, and walked off, Sakura caught up to Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go out on a date with me?" she asked,

"no" he simply replied before walking away, Naruto jumped onto the roofs of the buildings in Konoha his destination his apartment,

"**hey you sure its okay to keep Kea summoned" **Kyuubi asked,

'yes, she needs to socialize more with people'

"**yeah but keep her summoned, couldn't you just summon her more often"**

'true but I believe leaving her with Kakashi will lighten up her mood more, and plus she could keep Kakashi on track'

"**you really have your ways don't you"**

'yep' Naruto then jumped through his window and into his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the Hokages office with the rest of the jounin present,

"so Kakashi finally decided to join us" Sarutobi said, "now onto business, which teams passed", the jounin one by one just stated that their teams didnt pass,

"team 8 passed" Kurenai said,

"team 10 passed" Asuma stated,

"team 7 passed" Kakashi said, all eyes turned to him,

"you actually passed a team?" Sarutobi asked,

"yeah" the silver haired nin said,

"Kakashi my eternal rival, your youth burns brightly" a certain spandex wearing jounin said,

"sorry you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked in the most inoccent voice he had, which wasnt very innocent,

"my eternal rival your attatude is as hip as ever!" Gai shouted while everyone else sweat dropped,

"so you really did pass a team" Sarutobi asked again not really sure whether to beleive it or not,

"of course Naruto's team is the best" a voice from uptop Kakashi's head shouted, all eyes then turned to the little golden fox,

"don't even ask" te copy ninja said.

* * *

Well thats it for now, review please, at least five reviews this time,


	8. To the Wave Country!

Hey sorry for the delay, i had massive amounts of coursework to do but hey atleast here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto sadly

* * *

Team 7 stood just outside of Konoha's gates after receiving there first C rank mission, Naruto was jumping up and down,

"Naruto what's wrong with you, haven't you seen the village from the outside before" Sakura shouted,

"nope, this is the first time" Naruto exclaimed,

"geeze, is he really supposed to protect me, he acts like some sort of crazy kid" Tazuna said,

"believe me, he can do his job really well" Kakashi said,

"yeah don't underestimate Naruto" Kea shouted, the fox was still sitting on top of Kakashi's head,

Flashback...

Team 7 just accomplished yet another boring D rank mission,

"mission retrieve the cat named Tora successful" Kakashi reported, a fire lords wife grabbed the cat and hugged it to death,

'man I really don't feel sorry for that cat' Naruto and Kakashi thought, the fire lords wife paid the money and left the Hokage tower,

"okay for your next mission you are to baby sit…"

"NO!" Naruto shouted holding his arms in a cross, "these aren't missions, these are more like chores" the others of team 7 couldn't help but agree, Sarutobi sighed,

"alright fine, I'll give you a simple escort mission" Naruto jumped up,

"YATTA!" he screamed, "so who are we escorting, a princess, the fire lord who, who?"

"now, now don't get too hasty" Sarutobi said grinning, "you can come in now" he called, the door opened they turned around and stepped in a old looking man holding a bottle of sake leaning against the doorframe,

"what these are just kids, and they don't look much especially the short kid with the idiotic face" Tazuna said pointing at the team,

"heh, who's the one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked, Sasuke and Sakura stepped closer to him indicating that he was _shorter_ than them, with that Naruto fumed with frustration, and attempted to jump at the old man only to be restrained by Kakashi,

"let me at him!" Naruto shouted,

"now this is our first C rank mission our don't want to kill our client will you now" Kakashi said, 'and he really does have great acting skills, he played out his role perfectly' he thought,

"hey don't insult Naruto, he could probably beat you down in less then one millisecond" Kea shouted KI (killer intent) leaking out from the fox,

"what ever, I'm the Super bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to protect me with your life" Tazuna introduced,

"ok, meet at the west gate in one hour and don't be late" Kakashi said,

"hai" all three genin said in unison.

End Flashback...

Now here they were, Team 7's very first C rank mission, their mission is to protect Tazuna from bandits and thieves, easy right, but we all know that's never gong to happen, they tracked through the forest and came across a puddle, Kakashi, Naruto and Kea's eyes all turned to it but didn't say anything, they walked passed it when suddenly two figures jumped out of the puddle and had their chains wrapped around Kakashi they both pulled in different directions shredding Kakashi into pieces Kea too for some odd reason,

"one down" one of them said, they turned towards the genin and charged them, Naruto pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch and lunged forward towards them he kicked one of them in the head jumped back and threw his kunai at the chain that connected the two the kunai embedded into the tree and locked the bladed chain in place, the two tried to pull it out by tugging on the chain but didn't work, they released the chain and charged towards Tazuna, that was when Sakura sprung into action she jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand, Sasuke then appeared and kicked both nins in the head, Kakashi then appeared out of no where and grabed the two nins by the neck,

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called, "I thought you died!"

"sorry about that" Kakasi said,

"yeah Kakashi-kun wont be defeated that easily" Kea said still on the jounins head.

After tying up the two nins who were identified as the Demon brothers

"sorry guys but I had to see who exactly they were after" Kakashi explained eyeing Tazuna who began to panic,

"is there something you wish to tell us" Kakashi asked, Tazuna sighed,

"okay I lied about only being attacked by bandits, you see the economy in wave is really bad even the federal lord doesn't have that much money"

"how come" Sakura asked,

"a man called Gatou managed to take over the wave country and take a large amount of money from our country"

"so why would he want you dead" Naruto asked,

"I'm building a bridge as you all know and its because of it Gatou wants me dead, he is afraid after the completion of the bridge the wave country will recover again" Kakashi sighed,

"what do you think Kea" Kakashi asked

"to tell you the truth Kakshi-kun I think we should help them" the little fox said,

"okay then, we'll help you but we expect full payment of the mission when the economy in wave gets better"

"of course" Tazuna quickly said, although he didn't quite show it but on the inside he was screaming in joy, "thank you so much"

"all right then lets go" Naruto shouted

"hn" was all the sound Sasuke made

"okay" Sakura said although quite unsure of the mission

* * *

The mist shrouded around the boat as they row quietly towards a small village, until the mist began to clear away revealing a giant bridge,

"holy cow!" Naruto shouted,

"not so load, why do you think I'm rowing the boat instead of using the engine" the rower hushed,

"sorry" Naruto muttered.

* * *

Team 7 began towards Tazuna's home when suddenly Naruto threw a kunai into a nearby bush,

"Naruto! You idiot what was that for" Sakura shouted Naruto ignored her and moved towards the bush he saw a white rabbit,

"look what you did to the poor rabbit" Sakura exclaimed,

"sorry Sakura-chan" NAruto said scratching the back of his head,

"everyone down!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed everyone too the ground just in time as a giant sword flew past their heads and embedded into a tree, then a man landed on top of the sword,

"ah no wonder the demon brothers failed, Copy cat Kakashi Hatake" the nin said

"Demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said,

"I'm honored you know my name"

"you're a high ranking missing nin from the hidden village of the mist, and one of the seven swordsmen"

"correct, now please step aside I have to kill that old man"

"cant do that, my mission is to protect him" Kakashi said,

"yeah so back off" Kea added her comment in,

"you sure have a big mouth for a little fox" Zabuza said, Kakshi sighed,

"looks like I'm going to have to use this" Kakashi pulled his head band up and opened his left eye revealing the Sharingan,

'the Sharingan but that's a Uchiha bloodline, could he be an Uchiha too?' Sasuke thought,

"oh, I'm honored to see your Sharingan, I'm guessing I'll have to kill you to get to the old man, _"ninja art: hidden mist technique " _mist surrounded the team,

"guys defensive position" the three genin responded by surrounding like a barrier around Tazuna holding their kunai in a defensive position,

"the mist is thick I cant see anything" Naruto said, looking around trying to see if he can spot the demon of the mist,

'the KI is powerful, I cant stop shaking' Sasuke thought while his eyes were filled with fear,

"don't worry Sasuke I never let my comrades die" Kakashi reassured him Kea sniffed the air,

"behind you Kakashi-kun" Kakshi nodded and threw a few shurikens that flew past the genins heads just in time as Zabuza jumped backwards,

"Kakashi sensei allow me to fight him" Naruto said

"Naruto what are you thinking, you cant beat him he's jounin level" Sakura told him,

"trust me on this, Kakashi sensei if things get a little rough you step in" Naruto called

"alright Naruto I'll give you a chance"

"do really think you can defeat me brat" Zabuza said

"heh you wont be saying that once I'm through with you _"Harem no Jutsu"_ he shouted although not really casting the jutsusince the mist was so thick the rest of the genin members had no idea what really happened, Naruto stared at Zabuza and pointed his index finger at him, Zabuza took this chance and threw a shuriken at the blonde, Naruto took a direct hit but burst into flames the flames then engulfed Zabuza,

"genjutsu?!" Zabuza called out, he quickly did the hand signs _"kai" _but nothing happened,

"just to let you know my genjutsu's can only be dispelled with a dojutsu (sp) which I doubt you have" Naruto's voice echoed as the flames slowly engulfed Zabuza, Naruto then appeared in front of him, his eyes slowly opened revealing blood red eyes his pupils were slit,

"now I'll show you what the Kyuugan's true power is" Zabuza looked directly into Naruto's eyes, and found himself in the middle of a lake facing Naruto,

"and now I'll show a new technique of mine, you should be honored because you're the first to witness it" two clones popped next to him,

"heh your a lot stronger than you look I'll give you that" Zabuza said,

"of course" one of the clones said, he looked at him revealing the sharingan,

"what! I thought only the Uchiha clan processed the sharingan with the exception of Hatake" Zabuza said in shock,

"it's the new technique I created something that cannot be copied" Naruto said,

"hey don't forget about me" the other Naruto said two bones coming out of his wrist creating wrist blades,

"the Kaguya clan bloodline, but that's not possible they were all wiped out"

"well you thought wrong" Sharingan Naruto said,

"the bloodline still exists" Bone Naruto said,

"now I have a proposition for you Zabuza" Naruto said,

"oh and what makes you think I will agree with you without a fight" Zabuza spat, Naruto shook his head,

"Zabuza I've already won, your in my genjutsu right now my world, I can do what ever I want here and add matters worst for you, you cant move" it was true Zabuza tried to move his arms and legs but it didn't work they were like bolted in place,

"like for example I an make your explode into oblivion right now, but I wont, and just to tell you what ever happens to you here will happen to you in the real world too"

"ok, what is it you want" Zabuza asked,

"for you to join us" Bone Naruto said getting straight to the point,

"join Konoha not a chance"

"who ever said Konoha" Sharingan Naruto questioned, Zabuza looked confused,

"join Akutsuki" Naruto said plainly, Zabuza's eyes widened,

"y-your part of the Akatsuki"

"yes, and you can even bring Haku along too" Bone Naruto said,

"how did you know"

"now is not the time for questions do you accept" Naruto asked,

"l-let me think about it"

"very well, but I wish for your answer when we meet again", both summoned Naruto's turned to their summoner

"and next time, if your going to use that jutsu at least make sure we get do some fighting" Sharingan Naruto hissed as his sharingan eyes blazing

"exactly" Bone Naruto said,

"oh, ok then I guess I wont need to summon you guys when I have some ramen" Naruto said dispelling the genjutsu,

"whoa, whoa, now ramen is a completely different situation" Sharingan Naruto said holding his hands up in defense,

"I thought so" Naruto dispelled the two blood clones, he turned to Zabuza

"sorry about this" he said and punch Zabuza straight in the face sending him flying back, the mist then began to clear away, Zabuza slowly stood up when suddenly three senbon needles pierced his neck making collapse too the ground again, a hunter nin jumped down next to the fallen sword man and picked him up

"I thank you for your help, I've been hunting this oone down for quite some time now"

"no problem" the blonde said in a bored tone, the rest of team seven rushed to his side, and the hunter nin disappeared,

"how did you beat him, dobe" Sasuke asked rudely, Naruto smirked,

"like this, _"Harem no jutsu" _he called out and six naked girl versions of NAruto popped out of nowhere with clouds of smoke covering their, well private parts, all hugged Sasuke tightly who's face turned extremely red, Kakashi couldn't see anything since Kea covered his eyes with her tail, Naruto dispelled the jutsu and smirked at the red faced Uchiha Sakura was fuming,

"NARUTO you BAKA!" and punched him straight in the face which sent him flying into the lake, Kea removed her tail away from the jounins eyes just in time for him to see Naruto get punched into the pool,

'he really, really is good at acting, I swear he should be a actor instead of an S rank criminal' Kakashi thought,

"is he really a ninja" Tazuna asked pointing at the fallen blonde who's body was floating ontop of the surface of the lake,

"yes, but hey at least he beat Zabuza down for us" Kakashi said cheerfully.

* * *

and there you have it, sorry if it isnt very good,

oh and plus this is the Bio on the different Naruto's that will be in this story

...

Sharingan Naruto

Bloodline: Mangekyou Sharingan, (a six bladed shuriken - also meaning the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan)

Techniques: All fire jutsu's, including Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo Jutsu

Bone Naruto

Bloodline: Shikotsumyaku (also known as dead bone pulse, i think or was it blood bone pulse)

Techniques: Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Willow, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Drilling Finger bullet

Naruto 2

Bloodline: none

Techniques: Shadow Clone, Water Clone, Mud Clone, Exploding Clone, Poison Clone

Kyuubi Naruto

Bloodline: none (unless you count turning into tails form as a bloodline)

Techniques: Demon Fox Rasengan, Four Tailed Strong Ball, those exstendable arms,

Naruto

Bloodline: Kyuugan (a genjutsu that is able to send who ever looks into his eyes into a different dimension and allows Naruto to do as he pleases in there, he is able to see everything in slow motion too)

Techniques: Fire release: Fire fox jutsu, Summoning jutsu, Rasengan, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Shadowclone Jutsu, Wind Release: slient wind blades (will be explained in different chapter), Wind Release: Wind Dragon Devistation (also explained in next chapter), Wind Release: Tornado Drills (again explained in next chapter), Wind (this is a special one and will be explained in next chapter), Ninja art: Demon soul reaper (explained in next chapter), Blood Clone (this one summons all the other Naruto's, but to get the clones to have bloodlines requires a small drop of the person who already pocesses the bloodlines blood injected into the user),


	9. Enter Naruto's partner

Hi sorry for the very late delay, i just got back from a trip that lasted for quite sometime, anyways lets get on with the story and no action in this chapter sorry

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling, he slowly sat up,

"ah, your awake" he turned to the source of the voice and saw Tsunami walking towards him,

"you need to rest some more, you took quite a punch there" she said,

"I'm fine, really" Naruto said standing up, he looked around, Tsunami sighed,

'boys will be boys' she mentally said, "come on, everyone else is downstairs" she told Naruto, he nodded and followed her down to the kitchen where the rest of team 7 were,

"so the dobe finally decided to wake up" Sasuke said,

"shut it teme, at least I didn't fall for the little trick" Naruto retorted, Sakura rolled her eyes, 'it hasn't even been a minute and they are at it again' she thought, as for Kakashi he gave his signature eye smile, 'good times, good ol times' he thought nodding to himself, Kea just stared in confusion,

"that… you…I…shut up!" Sasuke finished arrogantly, Naruto smirked,

"ha, just proves, how good I am at picking out peoples weaknesses", Kakashi inwardly nodded in agreement, Naruto had managed to beat him with a very dirty trick and he remembered it like it was only yesterday

Flashback

Naruto stared at Kakashi, he fingered a kunai and sent it flying towards the jounin, _"kage kunai no jutsu" _the one kunai turned into ten kunais as they swiftly flew towards Kakashi, the man ducked to avoid them and threw shurikens towards the blonde who jumped up landed behind the jounin, _"henge" _and puff of smoke, Kakashi turned around, and his jaw dropped to the ground, right in front of him was a nude girl but not any girl, Kakashi was so caught up with the sight that he didn't realize Naruto had sneaked up behind him.

Flashback end

'yep, and I'll never ever forget that day' the jounin thought,

"hey Kakashi sensei" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts

"yes Sakura?" he asked,

"um, what's the plan now" Kakashi scratched his chin

"well we could do a training exercise, while we take turns protecting Tazuna at the bridge" Kakashi said, "since we need to be prepared for when Zabuza returns"

"what but I thought he's already dead?" Naruto exclaimed,

"yeah didn't that hunter-nin, like dispose his body already?" Sakura asked equally shocked,

"well you see I only just remembered, hunter-nin dispose the bodies on the spot, but that hunter-nin took the body away" Kakashi explained,

"so your saying the hunter-nin could be Zabuza's ally?" Tazuna asked,

"correct"

"hn, whatever, lets just do this training exercise, so we can beat down this missing-nin" Sasuke said coolly,

"like you would be able too defeat him on your own" Naruto muttered quietly.

* * *

"Now since your all here I will now tell you how to control your chakra" Kakashi said,

"why do we need to learn how to control our chakra?" Naruto asked,

"well you see, when you use a jutsu, you guys use to much chakra or too little of it, there for you could waste a lot of valuable chakra" Kakashi explained

"so how should we do this?" Sasuke asked impatiently,

"climb a tree" Kakashi simply said,

"climb a tree but we already can do that" Sakura said

"no climb a tree without your hands" Kakashi said the three just looked at him like he was crazy, well Naruto was cursing in his mind,

'dammit why do I always get the lame jobs' Naruto 2 thought,

Flashback

Naruto did a series of hand signs _"blood clone" _and a poof of smoke appeared next to him,

"yo" Naruto 2 said,

"I have a mission for you" Naruto said calmly,

"well then what can I do for you, well me, or you/me" Naruto 2 said,

"I need you to go as my substitute, and learn tree walking" at that point the clones face dropped,

"another lame job, common, at least let me do some thing a little more fun" Naruto 2 wined, Naruto sighed at his clones antics,

"fine this will be your last boring job, afterwards, it will be more fun",

"deal" Naruto 2 said

Flashback end

Naruto 2 sighed, he looked up at his supposed teammates, he felt extremely bored, I mean _extremely_ bored, to him fighting Kakashi would be more fun, he then felt a familiar chakra signature, and chuckled 'so that's why he left me with this, lucky bastard' he thought, the others just stared at him chuckling to himself,

"are you okay Naruto?" Sakura asked, it snapped the clone out of his thoughts,

"huh, oh yes, I'm fine, really" Naruto 2 said, thought Kakashi looked at him suspiciously, Kea already realized what was going on.

Somewhere else....

Naruto slowly walked in the deep forest, he breathed in the fresh air, and looked behind, face to face of Uchiha Itachi,

"what is it you want?" Naruto asked,

"leader-sama's orders, he told me to assist you" Itachi explained in a plain tone, Naruto raised a brow,

"I do not think that is necessary" Naruto said,

"he insists" Itachi said, he then dispersed the genjutsu "and I insist" said a very cheerful voice, Uchiha Kana stood in front of the blonde with a wide smile plastered over her face, he noticed how she used a henge jutsu to look like a twelve year old version of her true self,

"do you believe your brother will recognize you?" Naruto asked,

"not a chance, Sasuke has never known that I was a actually a girl" Kana said, sleepily,

"right, do you intend to enter Konoha like that?" Naruto asked, noting the civilian clothing she was wearing,

"yes, do you like it?" Kana asked,

"no comment" was the blonds reply, Kana puffed her cheeks in anger, to Naruto it looked kinda cute

"so cold" she said,

"I was always like this, didn't you notice" Naruto asked,

"aw shut up, I think I'd rather talk to Kisame, at least he had a sense of humor" Kana said,

"che, if you want to see me with a sense of humor talk to my clone" Naruto said,

"I think I will" Kana said she spun around and pouted, silence, they stood still for a couple of minutes, "so have you recruited anyone yet?" Kana asked,

"not yet but I've given the proposal to Zabuza, hopefully he will make the right choice" Naruto said,

"that's good" Kana said.

* * *

Kay like I promised I shall explain Naruto's most powerful Jutsu's

**Wind release: silent wind blades** - this jutsu can only be cast if there is air or wind in the area, which in reality is everywhere, basicly Naruto creates invisible blades with the air and he is able to the silently kill anyone within a 1 km radius, this is mainly used for assasination,

**Wind release: wind dragon devistation** - this jutsu allows Naruto to create a giant dragon out of thin air, this dragon mainly attacks enemies in great numbers, and at Naruto's will the dragon can pass through enemies instead of it attacking them, it can pass through any object harming it, which allows Naruto to search and attack his enemies, that are in hiding, but also meaning it wont attract as much attension,

**Wind release: tornado drills **- this jutsu allows Naruto create a tornado like drill that can drill through and solid object like it was nothing, Naruto can guide the direction the drill has to go, and if an element is added to the tornado it just adds extra power to it though will have a slightly different effect, for example if the fire element is added everything close by or goes in contact with the drill will burn,

**Wind - **this isnt really a jutsu and you cant really call it a bloodline, but Naruto is able to manipulate the air around him, with this ability, he is able to use the jutsu's listed above, something that cannot be copied by a sharingan, since sharingan weilders will also need to be able to manipulate the air, which right now only Naruto is able to do, the wind/air allows him to levitate in the air or even fly around, he can lift objects from a distance with just a raise of his hand, but what is most dangerous about this ability is that Naruto is able to blend into the air, meaning making his body dissapear into thin air, he can cause weapons to pass through his body and even the human body, when murges with the air he is also able to attack his enemies, just like fighting invisible, though if not done correctly Naruto will forever be gone,

**Ninja art: Demon soul reaper **- this attack must require a weapon of some sort if in Naruto's case it would be his katana, baisicly Naruto can summon the shimigami and inputs it into his weapon allowing him to cut the enemies soul, but in realitly the shimigami is acctually eating the souls of his enemies, this attack can even kill immortals, yes Hidan is screwed,

heh sorry if i made Naruto overpowered, but hey hes the strongest ninja in the world!! oh and please review


	10. Naruto's gift and Hinata's secret

Sorry for this very late update I was doing stuff, anyways here is the next chapter

* * *

Naruto 2 looked around the forest he walked around arrogantly, he just left Tazuna's house very pissed off, he kicked a rock hard that it flew straight at a tree and imbedded into it, he then looked up at the moon and sighed,

"my, my, what do we have here?" a voice said, Naruto stood still and turned his head slightly, and saw seven figures next to him,

"who are you guys supposed to be?" Naruto 2 asked, he then noticed the sound headbands,

"we were just passing by till we noticed you" one of them said,

"are you trying to pick up a fight?" Naruto 2 asked in a monotone voice

"no were not here to fight, were here to kill you" another said,

"oh really? Want to give it a try" Naruto 2 said, the sound nin smirked and jumped towards him each one drawing kunai's, Naruto proceeded to do some hand signs _"poison clone" _he whispered so that his enemies couldn't here, seven clones poofed into existence each one drawing a kunai and attacked the sound nin's, though the sound nins destroyed them easily, Naruto 2 jumped back avoiding the sound nins attack,

"ha, do you really think that using kage bunshin can defeat us, we are all at least chunnin if not jounin, your merely a genin" one of the sound nin mocked, Naruto just stared at them before turning around and leaving them,

"hey where do you think your going?" one of the sound nins asked,

"I've already won this battle so I'm leaving" Naruto 2 replied calmly,

"what the hell…" though the sound nin never got the chance to finish as each one fell to the ground breathing heavily,

"the clones you destroyed weren't shadow clones, they were poison clones, once you destroy them and breath in the smoke when they disperse, the poison will enter you body and slowly kill you, so like I said you've lost" Naruto 2 said before walking off, Naruto stopped in front of a tree and slowly walked up it, as he reached the top branch he sat down and stared up at the moon, and sighed once more.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the same moon, he stood up and walked forth, Kana close behind,

"where do you plan on going right now?" Kana asked,

"no where in particular" Naruto replied calmly, he looked up at the moon once more,

Flashback

Naruto and Hinata sat ontop of the fourth hokage's head as both stared up at the moon, they both have just recently returned from their mission and both are still in their ANBU attire,

"Naruto-kun, um can I ask you something?" Hinata asked,

"sure, go ahead" Naruto said cheerfully,

"what will you do when you bring Sasuke-san back?" she asked

"hah, well I'd just live on my life and become Hokage, why do you ask?" Hinata blushed,

"eh Hinata, do you have a fever, your all red" Naruto said placing his hand on her forehead, Hinata immediately jumped back,

"oh no, no I'm perfectly fine, see" Hinata turned around and hit a tree, Naruto jumped towards the fallen girl,

"hey you alright?" he asked, Hinata sat up quickly,

"um, yeah heh, heh I'm fine really, well good night, Naruto-kun" she said quickly before speeding off, leaving a very confused blonde.

Flashback end

Naruto chuckled at the thought, Kana stared at him weirdly, Naruto turned to her

"its nothing" he said, Kana rolled her eyes

"if you say so" she said, Naruto just chuckled at her reaction, he sighed,

"**what's wrong kit" **Kyuubi asked, though he had a general idea of what he was thinking,

'tell me is there any possible way to materialize a weapon out of thin air?'

"**not that I know of, though I do remember you doing so when we fought" **Kyuubi said,

'but that was in my mind, I can pretty much do anything in there remember'

"**you never know, couldn't hurt to give it a try" **Kyuubi suggested,

'yeah, but I'll have to try it out when the time comes, what you gave me is enough'

"hey Naruto, what exactly are you waiting for?" Kana asked snapping the blonde out of his conversation with the fox,

"the battle" was all he said.

The Next Morning...

Something shook Naruto 2 causing him to open his eyes, in front of him was a girl with long hair,

"you shouldn't sleep out here, you could catch a cold" she said, Naruto 2 blinked as he sat up,

"oh, yeah heh" he chuckled,

"so what are you doing here?" Naruto 2 asked despite how he already knew, Haku smiled,

"I'm picking some herbs, would you like to help?" Haku asked

"sure" Naruto said standing up, they picked the plants in silence until Haku broke the silence,

"are you a ninja?" she asked

"yep, and one day I will become the best ninja alive" Naruto 2 said happily, Haku smiled,

"do you have someone important to you?" she asked, Naruto blinked,

"someone important to me?" he asked, Haku nodded,

"someone you want to protect, only then will you become strong" Haku said, Naruto thought for a while, his mind wondered to his team, the Akatsuki who were like family to him, a certain female Uchiha and a certain female Hyuuga, he nodded,

"yup I think I do" he said, Haku smiled, she stood up,

"thanks for the help, I'm Haku by the way"

"Uzumaki Naruto",

"well Naruto I hope we will meet again" Haku said walking away

"oh and send my regards to Zabuza will you" Naruto 2 said, Haku's eyes widened she swerved around, but the blonde boy was gone.

* * *

Back with the original Naruto, the two Akatsuki members sat on top of a tree branch, Naruto turned to his companion,

"there was another reason wasn't there" he started, Kana turned to him,

"what do you mean?" she asked

"the other reason why you massacred your clan" Kana looked away,

"well yes kind of ironic heh, how the day I wanted avenge my mother was the day the Hokage ordered me to stop the coup d'état"

"yes, yes it is" Naruto looked up at the blue sky, "back at my time, you and I talked for a while, that is before you died"

"what did we talk about?" Kana asked

"what I would do if Sasuke ever wanted destroy Konoha" Kana's eyes widened, "I said he wouldn't think of such a thing, but I guess I was wrong, he made an attempt but escaped as soon as we could capture him, but you helped me, you gave me a bit of your power, a gift" Kana stared at him intensely signaling him to continue, "you gave me Kogarasu Maru" the Uchiha's eyes widened knowing exactly what he was talking about, "I ask you of this Kana-chan, can you teach me how to use this gift".

Back at Konoha...

Hinata walked around the Hyuuga manor lost in her thought,

'should I have dango or cinnamon rolls, what a hard choice to make' she was so caught up she didn't even notice the door in front of her open, though believe it or not her instincts kicked in and she swirled around the door and continued walking, Hiashi just blinked detecting something different of his daughter,

"Hinata" he called out, the girl stopped in her tracks and turned around facing her father,

"yes father?" though cursing herself for forgetting to stutter, Hiashi just raised a brow,

"I would like to see you in my office"

"h-hai" she said.

Hinata sat across her father looking nervous though on the inside she was as calm as Naruto,

"Hinata you are acting very strange these past few weeks, I would like you to tell me what is going on" Hiashi asked, Hinata only tilted her head in confusion

"I do not understand?" she replied completely forgetting about the stuttering,

"Hinata please do not play games with me" Hiashi said somewhat irritated, Hinata sighed knowing she wont get out unless her father received a decent answer,

"I've been training" she replied,

"training" the Hyuuga head asked confused

"yes training, I could show you what I've learnt father" Hinata asked innocently but on the inside she was smirking,

"are you asking for a spar?" Hiashi asked Hinata nodded in agreement,

"very well, I will see what you have learnt" Hiashi stood up and left for the training hall Hinata followed shortly.

The two Hyuuga's stood in front of each other, Hiashi got into the Juken stance and activated his Byakugan, though Hinata just stood still,

"why aren't you in a battle stance" Hiashi asked Hinata shook her head,

"I will not fight you using the Juken nor will I use my Byakugan"

"why is that" he demanded,

"I cannot rely on only my Bloodline too much, it's always good to have a wide range of techniques" Hiashi was clearly taken back as of some of the Hyuuga clan members who had quickly gathered hearing that their leader was going to spar with his daughter,

"I see, well then lets begin" Hiashi went in for the very first blow, Hinata looked up from the floor,

"forgive me father" she said, she sidestepped and delivered a hard punch into her fathers stomach, the rest of the clan watched in awe, the shy and sweet heiress just punched her father in the gut hard, really hard. Hanabi's jaw hung open, this was something you wouldn't see everyday, Hiashi stumbled back,

"pretty impressive, lets coontinue" Hiashi charged towards his daughter fast, Hinata swiftly avoided the attacks, she suddenly just disappeared, Hiashi looked around in search of his opponent, he suddenly felt a kunai and held next to his neck,

"I win father" Hinata said, everyone was beyond shocked the shy girl that they all knew defeated there leader, Hinata placed her kunai back into her weapons pouch, and stepped away from Hiashi who slowly turned to her,

"sorry but I need to go meet up with my team, and for those of you here, you didn't see anything" she said sweetly, no response, "you didn't see anything" she repeated releasing spikes of killer intent making everyone in the room flinch,

"h-hai Hinata-sama" they said in unison, Hinata smiled sweetly,

"that's good, now good by for now" she said as she walked out of the training hall, there was silence, until Hanabi decided to break the silence,

"w-was that really Hinata father" she asked,

"I-I do not know" Hiashi answered, "but that wasn't what shocked me"

"what is it, father" Hanabi asked, everyone else also eager to find out what surprised their leader, Hiashi looked at them,

"she has two different types of chakra within her".

* * *

there you have it, sorry if it kind of jumped around alot, but anyways reveiw soon,

oh and also tell me if I should have Hinata beat Neji during the finals or during the preliminaries


	11. Team 7 meats Kana

Hey there, here's the next chapter,

* * *

Naruto and Kana were both panting heavily, small cuts all over their clothes, black feathers were scattered all over the floor,

"you are a really fast learner Naruto-kun" Kana stood up straight, as did Naruto

"thanks" he took a deep breath "tomorrow is the day, and the day we will get our answer" he said

"yes it is" Naruto looked behind him, to find his clone standing in front of him,

"what is it?" he asked, Naruto 2 looked at him

"Gatou has kept a bunch of prisoners within his base, this never happened before" he said, "is it possible that we disrupted the timeline this much?" he asked

"its possible, tell me how did you find out this information?" he asked his clone,

"I found out on my own, I patrolled near by his base and noticed the prisoners on the lower level" he explained,

"I see, it could be possible that we never knew of this situation, so there could be a posibility that we just never knew" Naruto turned to Kana, "and I think I found a way for you to join team 7 without any suspicion" he then turned back to his clone "were going to free the prisoners".

* * *

The three Akatsuki members hid in the trees completely hidden from Gatous base, Naruto examined the area,

"seven guards patrolling the area, there should be more inside" Naruto said,

"how are we going to get in?" Kana asked, Naruto 2 smirked,

"leave that to me" Naruto 2 headed towards the base silently, _"poison clone" _seven clones appeared next to him, "go over there and take out the guards" he ordered, the clones nodded then sprinted forwards and engaged the guards who were oblivious of them, that is until the clones jumped out of nowhere and attacked them, the guards out of instinct attacked them with there weapons slashing them into pieces, the clones poofed away, the guards unaware of the poison breathed it in, seconds later they collapsed motionless, Naruto 2 walked out into the open and signaled his companions, Naruto and Kana walked out, Naruto 2 walked over to the door pulled out a paper clip and began unlocking the door, meanwhile Naruto did a few hand signs _"blood clone" _two clones poofed into existence, both looked around then at their summoner

"if you summoned us for some stupid reason again, I will kick your ass" Bone Naruto threatened, Naruto sighed,

"were going to infiltrate Gatou's base, you interested" this caused both the clones to raise a brow,

"count me in" Sharingan Naruto said

"same here" Bone Naruto replied,

"I thought so" Naruto turned to the building,

"its unlocked" Naruto 2 kicked open the door, the Akatsuki members entered without hesitation,

"here's the plan, Naruto 2, you, Sharingan and Bone, take the right, me and Kana-chan, will take the left, if you see any prisoners release them, and take out any guards, meet back here within one hour", the three clones nodded, and sped off, leaving Naruto and Kana alone, "lets move" she nodded and followed him.

The three clones ran through the hall ways and found themselves standing in front of a band of guards, on the other side of the room seemed to contain the prisoners,

"hey what are you brats doing here" one of them asked drawing his weapon, the clones stared at each other and grinned,

"you want to take the first kill or should I" Bone Naruto said

"want to go attack them all at once?" Sharingan Naruto suggested,

"I'm in for second option" Naruto 2 said, they turned to the guards and gave them an evil sneer, and they lunged for them.

With Naruto and Kana...

"Do you know where you are going?" Kana asked,

"no, do you?" Naruto asked,

"of course I don't, I'm following you"

"I was following you"

"you were following me! Who do you think I am some kind of know it all"

"more or less"

"oh that's great, ask me everything then, I don't know where we are going, I know lets ask Kana, she knows everything" she said sarcastically, Naruto stared at her,

"are you sure you're an Uchiha?"

"got my personality from my mother" she stated plainly,

"right" Naruto said as they sped off.

Back to where the clones were the three were cleaning up the mess they made, Bone Naruto withdrew the two wrist blades back into his skin, Sharingan Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and Naruto 2 dispelled his clones, there was blood on the walls, on the ceiling and on the floor, some of the bodies were completely cut in half some were burned and some seemed to have suffered from poison,

"we made quite a mess didn't we" Sharingan Naruto said,

"sure did" answered Naruto 2

"we still have an half an hour left, we better get moving with the prisoners" Bone Naruto announced, the other two clones nodded and headed for the door in front of them.

Naruto and Kana was currently face to face with a bunch of guards, who were all charging towards them,

"I'm not really in the mood for a long battle, so I'll finish this quick" Naruto waved his arm once and the next thing the guards knew there was blood, every single of the guards were mysteriously sliced in half,

"you over did it" Kana said,

"did I?"

"yes and was that your most powerful technique?" she asked stepping forwards towards the prison, she avoided all the blood that was spilling on the floor

"no, more like my second strongest" he answered following her,

"eh, then what's your strongest"

"that's for me to know and for you to never find out" he answered in a bored tone,

"what ever you say" she said as she opened the prison doors.

* * *

Kakashi was currently sitting at the kitchen table pondering about recent events and also pondering where Naruto went of to, though he wasn't worried about him personally, hell the blonde could take him down without even lifting a finger, no he wasn't worried about him, he was more worried about what will happen to the village when he comes to revealing himself,

"hey Kakashi-kun"

"yes Kea?" Kakashi asked,

"nothing just worried about you, you kind of dozed off there" Kakashi chuckled, the little fox wasn't half that bad, sure she was slightly clingy, but he got use to it, in fact he has come to like it, she always seems to look out for him,

"oh its nothing, just wondering where Naruto went off to"

"oh don't worry about Naruto, he's the strongest ninja out there, nothing can possibly beat him" Kea announced

"true, true" Kakashi said 'but then again that will be a real big problem for Konoha'

"hey sensei" a voice said, Kakashi looked up, and saw his other two students walking to the table,

"where's Naruto?" Sakura asked,

"he's out training" Kakashi lied,

"oh, I see" Sakura said,

"don't worry about him, he's the least of our worries" Kakashi said,

"heh, are you sure sensei, the dobe can hardly take care of himself" Sasuke exclaimed,

"now don't be so harsh on your teammates" Kakashi said, when suddenly the door burst open, in came Naruto in his arms was a girl with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail,

"what happened" Sakura exclaimed,

"I found her unconscious near the forest" Naruto explained, "you have to help her",

"place her down here" Tazuna exclaimed, Naruto hurried and placed her down on the futon, "where did you find her?" he asked,

"she was near a river when I found her" Naruto said, Tazuna's eyes widened, "she must have escaped from Gatou's prison, she is one lucky girl"

"is she alright?" Naruto asked,

"don't worry, she's only unconscious" Kakashi said, there was a knock on the door Tazuna went over and opened it a giant crowed of people gathered outside,

"what's going on?" Tazuna asked,

"someone freed all of us from Gatou's prison" one of them said,

"what! Is that even possible, his security is extremely tight" Tazuna exclaimed

"whats going on?" Naruto asked walking into view, then it became silent,

"that's him!" every one cheered, "he's the one that set all of us free"

"wait what?" Naruto looked around, "what did I do" he didn't get an answer he was pulled into the crowed, people hugged him, ruffled his hair, some just cheered on,

"hey what's going on?" Kakashi asked,

"well your student saved the lives of many people, you should be proud" Tazuna said, Kakashi blinked, Kea on the other hand jumped off Kakashi's head and walked off towards the unconscious girl.

Soon the crowed parted away as Naruto sat down at the table feeling extremely nervous, he was being constantly stared at by both is teammates,

"what is it?" Naruto asked loudly

"how on earth did you manage to break into Gatou's base take down all the guards and free the rest of the villages?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just stared at him,

"what?" Sasuke asked,

"you spoke more than five words" the blonde boy answered,

"oh just answer the question" Sasuke demanded,

"ok, ok, I might of made a few thousand shadow clones and told them to scout around the area, but I never expected them to actually infiltrate a base" the blonde explained,

"really?" this time it was Sakura,

"really"

"really, really"

"really, really, really"

"**dear god, shut up, I preferred it when you were not acting" **Kyuubi shouted,

'yeah whatever, I need to make sure there is no suspensions, so deal with it'

"**you are one cruel boy, kit, what next, your going to tweak the seal a bit?"**

'that's a pretty good idea'

"**I swear if you do as much as change one little thing with that seal I will haunt your dreams forever"**

'Kyuubi, you already haunt my dreams'

"**oh well then, I'll haunt your dreams even more then"**

'try me' Naruto broke out of his thoughts when Kea suddenly jumped on top of his head,

"is that Kana-san by any chance, Naruto" she whispered into his ear, Naruto nodded,

"so did you all get the tree-walking training done?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke nodded

"hai" Sakura and Naruto said in unison,

"good that would mean we can all be on guard duty tomorrow, I have a feeling it will be quite intense tomorrow" Kakashi said

"the way you say it, it's like you expect something to happen tomorrow" Sakura muttered

"what! nonsense" Kakashi exclaimed, "I would never expect anything"

"anyways, I'll be just outside if you need me" Naruto said heading outside.

* * *

Naruto breathed in the fresh air, the wind blew through his every strands of hair, he looked around the area sensing not a single person, he proceeded to do a series of hand signs, _"blood clone"_, a clone poofed into existence, he looked at him,

"what's the occasion" Bone Naruto asked,

"I need you to be an undercover for the mean time"

"why?" Bone Naruto asked,

"one, you're the best in close ranged attacks out of all the others, two, someone is here to see me, so I might not make it to tomorrows battle"

"fine, but you better give me something in return, and it better be good" Bone Naruto said walking into the house,

"yeah what ever" Naruto turned and headed back into the forest.

Bone Naruto walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kakashi, he sat silent as he watched Sakura and Kakashi in the middle of a conversation, when suddenly Tsunami came rushing in,

"she's awake" she announced, team 7 stopped what they were doing and rushed into the girls room to find her trying to get up, Tsunami rushed over to her and helped her sit up, the rest of team 7 surrounded her,

"what's your name?" Kakashi asked, the girl glanced at the group in front of her, and opened her mouth, but closed it again, but soon got the courage to speak up,

"K-Kana, sorry, not to be rude or anything but who are you people?" she asked,

"Kakashi Hatake"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki", Kana's eyes blinked she then gave them a big smile,

"nice to meet you all"

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a large tree gazing around the area in search for his target, when suddenly a Venus trap looking plant appeared out of the tree,

"ah, good to see you Naruto, how are things going?" white Zetsu asked

"yeah, I hope you made a whole bunch of kills, I'm getting hungry by the day" black Zetsu said,

"nothing much, did Leader bring me any news?" Naruto asked,

"yes, he asked me to give you this" white Zetsu handed him a scroll,

"what is it?" Naruto asked,

"don't know, but Leader said it will help you a lot" black Zetsu said,

"I see, give my thanks to Leader, oh and before I forget, deliver this to Kimimaro and tell him to see if he can recruit Gaara" Naruto handed Zetsu a scroll,

"Gaara? You mean the Ichibi container?"

"yes"

"but why him?"

"to tell you the truth Gaara is like me, we were hated, feared, lonely, I only wish to save him before its too late, and besides he can be one deadly ally in the future"

"I see your point, very well I will meet Kimimaro in Suna, after I deliver a report to Leader"

"very well" with that Naruto walked off, and Zetsu too disappeared within the tree. Naruto pulled out the scroll he just received and unsealed it, he read through and smirked,

"Leader was right, these will help me a lot".

* * *

And there you have it, I hope it wasnt too bad because it was kind of rushed, but anyways can you guess what was in the scroll that Leader gave Naruto? so review quick


	12. The Bridge, well the easy defeat

Hi Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy

* * *

The next day Bone Naruto woke up late as planned, he slowly began to dress and walked down the stairs to find the living room empty, he then heard shouting just outside the house, he casually walked out of the house and saw Inari on the ground, Tsunami tied up with two samurai keeping her captive, he walked towards them, one of the samurai was about to strike down when suddenly Naruto grabbed the blade stopping it from slicing down Inari, the samurai's eyes widened,

"it's not very nice slicing down a child" Bone Naruto said, he then proceeded to punch the samurai in the face sending him flying back, and in a blink of an eye he punched the second samurai in the stomach sending him to the ground, he turned and untied Tsunami he then turned to Inari who was still on the ground,

"you did well Inari, stay here with you mother and stay in the house" Bone Naruto said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

On the Bridge…

Sasuke was having a hard time holding off Haku even with his Sharingan awakened he still couldn't follow Haku's movements as she constantly transferred from mirror to mirror. As for Kakashi he was having it easier, with Kea's great sense of smell she tracked down Zabuza's sense of smell easily,

"behind you Kakashi-kun" the fox said, as Kakashi ducked as shurikens swiftly flew above his head,

'that fox is going to be a problem' Zabuza thought, he suddenly felt a kunai graze against his cheek, 'a very big problem' he suddenly felt another chakra signature nearby one that he definitely recognized, one he feared already it gave him chills down his spine just thinking about it,

"Introducing Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond boy shouted at the top of his lungs, the fog slowly began to clear up as every one turned to see Naruto standing just outside the ice dome, when in a blink of an eye he was standing next to Zabuza with a kunai at his throat, Kana secretly smirked at what he was doing as she gazed at him,

"did you make your decision?" Bone Naruto asked silently, Zabuza could only nod,

"good, after this battle Zetsu will come for you and he will take both you and Haku to our base, and don't worry you cant miss him" Bone Naruto whispered,

"u-understood" Zabuza replied,

"good now slice me up now" Bone Naruto said,

"what?"

"do it now" Zabuza hesitated at first but brought his sword up and sliced Naruto in half only for him to puff up into smoke, the mist suddenly began to lift as a boy stood in the middle of the bridge he looked up revealing bright blue eyes three whisker marks on each of his cheeks,

"yo, so what'd I miss" he asked stupidly,

"Naruto you baka, cant you see we're in a middle of a battle" Sakura shouted,

"sorry must have missed them" Naruto grinned,

"Naruto go help Sasuke, while I deal with Zabuza" Kakashi ordered, Naruto nodded,

'good now Naruto can attack from behind while I attack from within' those were the thoughts going through Sasuke's head, when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him,

"hey Sasuke I've come to your aid" Naruto whispered,

"you idiot, are you that dense, if we attacked him from both sides then we can get a better chance at defeating him" Sasuke yelled

"you could've of told me" Naruto said, Haku sweatdropped

'is this person really part of the Akatsuki?' she thought as she stared at the sight in front of her,

"I could've told you? Use your common sense dobe"

"hey even if I did use my common sense I still wouldn't have known what _you_ were thinking"

"what the hell does that have anything to do with this"

"everything, not even the smartest person in the world would know what you were thinking"

"oh and I suppose you are any better"

"well yeah!"

"hey um guys aren't we meant to be fighting" Haku asked

"Stay Out Of This!" they both said in unison, back outside the dome everyone else was well beginning to get irritated by their loud voices, Kana stormed off towards the dome,

"Will you two shut up and get on with the fight already!" she screamed,

"y-yes ma'me" they both stuttered,

"good" she said as she walked back towards the others, Sakura stared at her,

"what?!",

"nothing" Sakura exclaimed, back with Naruto and Sasuke the two were staring at each other,

"what now?" Sasuke asked

"dunno, but I know what I need to do" he then suddenly karate chopped Sasuke's head making him fall unconscious, he then turned to Haku

"follow Zabuza's lead" was all he said, before punching and shattering the ice mirror, Haku quickly escaped from the shattered pieces of the mirror,

'incredible, so this is your power' Haku thought as she landed behind the blond who turned around with a kunai at her throat, soon all the ice mirrors shattered,

"you weren't even trying were you" Naruto asked,

"how could you tell" she asked

"by the way you moved, you moved a lot slower" Naruto explained,

"I guess you caught me" Haku said removing her mask, they then heard the sound of a thousand birds, to Naruto that sound was all to familiar, but to Haku it was something new, the mist cleared as they both saw the lighting jutsu,

"what is that?" she asked

"Kakashi's only original technique, the Chidori" Naruto explained, "very few have managed to avoid that technique or even counter it"

"what about you?' Haku asked,

"I did both" Naruto answered, "but no time for that" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in front of Zabuza and stared at the charging Kakashi who's eyes widened, just as Kakashi's jutsu was about to make contact with Naruto's chest, Naruto caught his hand as the crackling of lightning began to fade away,

"sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I cant allow you to kill him" Naruto said as he released the jounins hand from his metal grip,

"your being serious aren't you" was all Kakashi said,

"correct" Naruto answered,

"let me guess another new member" Kea said,

"correct" Naruto turned his head towards Zabuza "you alright?" he asked,

"I'll survive" he answered

"that's good"

"well, well what do we have here?" as said the mist began to clear, revealing a short man with whole bunch of thugs behind him

"Momochi, you failed yet again to brats no less, your no demon"

"Gatou? What are you doing here" Zabuza asked,

"to kill you, he never was planning on paying you" Naruto answered,

"the brats correct" Gatou responded, "now that your all worn out, kill them all" he ordered, Naruto stepped forward,

"Naruto you cant take them all down yourself!" Sakura called,

"don't worry Sakura I'll live" he then glanced at Kana who nodded, she then knocked Sakura out cold,

"hey what are you doing?" Tazuna asked,

"its for her own good, the sight would shock her too much" Kana explained,

"what sight?" the bridge builder asked,

"just watch", Naruto made his way towards all of the thugs, who all started to laugh,

"hey brat, do you really think you can beat us all at the same time?" one of them asked, Naruto didn't say anything al he did was raise his hand, Kakashi's eyes widened,

"he's actually going to do it" he muttered,

"do what?" Zabuza asked,

"Naruto's going to use his second most powerful technique, that only he knows" Kea answered,

"but what exactly" Haku asked dragging Sasuke's body and laying him next to Sakura, Kakashi who was so focused on watching the technique that he didn't notice that two of his students were knocked out,

"you'll see" was all he said, Naruto stared at all the thugs in front of him,

"I'll give you three seconds to surrender" the thugs began to laugh hysterically,

"us surrender, that should be you brat"

"I see, you show no sight of good in you either, very well then goodbye" then with wave of his arm, every single bandit was decapitated completely, as the bodies dropped to the floor Naruto calmly made his way towards Gatou who was trembling in fear, Naruto opened his palm and a small red and orange flame appeared, Naruto blew lightly at it as the flames spread and burnt all the dead bodies leaving no trace of them, (this is how he disposes of all the bodies of the people he has killed), he then looked up at Gatou,

"your heart is dark, for that I will show you no mercy" his eyes then began to change red as his pupils turned into slits as they pulsed, Gatou soon found himself in the middle of the ocean,

"where am I?" he asked,

"you are in my genjutsu" was all Naruto said,

"please spare me, I'll give you what ever you want, I'll give you all the money you want, just spare me, please" Gatou begged, as he got to his knees,

"did you spare Inari's father, I think not" Naruto spat, Gatou soon found himself unable to move, Naruto moved closer, as he drew out a kunai, as he walked passed his victims head fell off, with that Naruto closed his eyes as he dispelled the genjutsu he then stared down at the fallen criminal as Kana stood next to him,

"you are one cruel person when comes to dealing with kinds of people" she said,

"he deserved it"

"so which part of the body did you shut down?" Kana asked,

"his head" Naruto answered calmly,

"how does the genjutsu work again?"

"you really have short term memory loss"

"so not true"

"whatever, anyways the genjutsu allows me take my victim into my own domain, in there I am able to do what ever I want and once the genjutsu's been dispelled, to the victim it would have really happened, for instance Gatou here, I cut off his head, once dispelling the jutsu he may look intact but the jutsu caused his brain to think it really happened therefore cutting off all connection with the entire body from the head downwards"

"I think I just suffered from brain overload" Kana said, Naruto sighed,

"I really don't think you're an Uchiha" Naruto mumbled,

"why thank you" as the mist cleared up Naruto looked back at Zabuza and Haku and signaled them who nodded back in acknowledgment,

"I no longer have any business with you Kakashi, so I'll be taking my leave now" Zabuza said as he and Haku disappeared, Kakashi looked at Naruto then at his other students who were starting wake up from there not so pleasant sleep, Sasuke sat up,

"what happened" he asked, Kakashi took a deep breath and began to tell Sasuke the story, well leaving out the part where Naruto slaughtered the bandits and the genjutsu he used on Gatou, all ended well you could say.

* * *

A week has passed and the bridge was finally complete, Team 7 was ready to leave the wave country, they stood at the gates where everyone was bidding them farewell,

"will we see you again?" Inari asked,

"hey of course" Naruto answered cheerfully", Inari was beginning to cry,

"I promised myself not to cry again" he said,

"hey its also alright to cry" Naruto said, "well see yah" as he turned and followed his team,

"hey what should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asked,

"how about the great Naruto bridge" Tazuna announced everyone present cheered in agreement,

* * *

Team 7 walked through the forest as they were heading back for Konoha,

"so tell me Kana, what are your intentions when you get to Konoha?" Sakura asked,

"well I was actually hoping that I could be instated as one of the shinobi there" the raven haired girl answered,

"are you even good enough" Sasuke asked,

"Sasuke, that isn't very nice, you should be positive and say something like, 'I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi or we can definitely use someone like you in Konoha" Naruto exclaimed,

"only someone like you would say something like that, dobe"

"now, now kids, you should respect each other's opinion, and Sasuke, Naruto's right you should be a little more supportive" Kakashi said, "besides, we never know Kana-chan here could be a great shinobi"

"thank you Kakashi-san" Kana said, Kakashi gave her his trademark eye smile,

"so tell us Kana-chan, do you have any experience in being a shinobi?" Kakashi asked,

"yep, my brothers taught me, they are all really great shinobi if not the best, they taught me many things, like many different jutsu's and such" Naruto and Kea thought of the Akatsuki members when she mentioned 'brothers',

"what kind of jutsu's" Sasuke asked, kind of intrested,

"well, they taught me some water jutsu's…" team 7 continued to head for there village as Kana rambled on about her life.

* * *

Zabuza and Haku, stood in front of the Akatsuki leader, he stared at the two in with his intense eyes, which gave shills down both their spines,

"I welcome you to the Akatsuki, Zabuza-san and Haku-san, now before I have Zetsu settle you down, there are a few things you must know" Pein said, "first thing you must know is that if you were to ever betray us, you will be hunted down and killed without mercy, second thing is that you will respect our plans and support them at all costs…"

"sorry to interrupt, but what are your plans" Haku asked,

"you see, we intend to build a brand new village where it will accept all types of people, from shinobi to civilians who wish to restart a brand new life and will be under our protection at all times, that is our plan" Pein answered, Haku nodded at his answer,

"now back to what I was saying, the third and final thing I must say is beware of Tobi or you could call him Obito"

"who's Tobi?" Zabuza asked, just then the door burst open and in ran in someone wearing a bright orange mask, the person ran around the room swinging a pair of blue boxers in his hands,

"Obito, give me back my underwear!" Kisame screamed as he too ran into room chasing Obito around the room,

"I can get use to this" Zabuza said.

Back at Konoha...

Hinata walked through the main door of the Hyuuga compound, she was in deep thought when Hanabi called out to her,

"hey Hinata, you have a visitor" she said,

"a visitor? D-do you know w-who it is?" Hinata asked, she was back to her stuttering since the entire clan seemed to have forgotten about the incident about Hinata defeating Hiashi,

"nope, Father didn't allow me to see him, you better go meet him" Hanabi said as she walked of, Hinata slowly walked to her fathers study, when the door suddenly opened, and Hiashi came out with a smile on his face, which was kind of scary since Hiashi hardly smiled,

"you have one interesting friend Hinata" he said before walking away, Hinata who was very confused walked into the room and closed the door behind her,

"its been a while hasn't it, Hinata" a very clam voice said, Hinata knowing that voice turned around,

"Naruto"

* * *

and there you have, and again sorry if it was too fast, if it were to be better then my updates will have to take way longer than it already is,

but I'll give you a preiview of whats to come on the next chapter...

_Hinata sat up from her hospital bed, as she heard voices,_

_"who's there?' she called out,_

_"it's alright Hinata its only us" Tsunade said calmly,_

_"what happened?" Hinata asked, she waited but there was no answer,_

_"answer me!" she shouted,_

_"Hinata, I have some bad news" Tsunade started,_

_"tell me"_

_"Neji, well he lost his life when he gave his life to bring you back to life, after you did the sealing"_

_"N-Neji" Hinata whispered,_

_"and there's more"_

_"wh-what is it"_

_"you, you lost your eyes..."_


	13. Hinata's Past

Hey guys sorry for this late update schools starting to get really busy, but oh well

* * *

Previously...

_"Its been a while hasn't it, Hinata" a very clam voice said, Hinata knowing that voice turned around,_

_"Naruto"_

And now back on track...

"Its been a while hasn't it, three years since we last met" Naruto said calmly

"three years?" Hinata questioned,

"oh, you didn't notice, after all those years I was never in the village"

"a clone" Hinata mumbled; she looked at Naruto who motioned her to sit down; she complied "so what is it you want from me?"

"nothing" he proceeded to take out a deck of cards and started shuffling them "just wanted to have a chat, is that an offence?"

"no, of course not, but I just never expected you to come here to meet me" she said receiving a handful of cards

"oh and why is that"

"never mind that, so what are you planning"

"you know what the Akatsuki is planning so why ask"

"no what I know is merely a cover story for what you are really planning" she said taking a card from the deck, Naruto sighed

"do you believe in second chances?" he asked

"…"

"I believe those who deserve a second chance should be granted them, there are some people out there who I've met that never chose to be the way they are; some who left there village because they were hated and shunned, there are some that regret what they have done and wish to start over but never got the chance, and some who were banished from there village only because they hurt something that was too valuable to them" he said softly, Hinata tensed a bit at his last statement, she slowly placed her cards down, and stared him straight in the eye,

"I'm sorry" she whispered just laud enough for him to hear

"you do not need to be sorry, it was not your fault"

"but I still cant but blame myself for doing nothing!" she shouted,

"do not blame yourself for the faults of others, though I am kind of glad of it too. the Akatsuki is like a family to me now, I will stick with them till the day I die"

"I see, but are you happy?" Hinata asked

"yes and no"

"what do you mean?"

"I still feel pain here" Naruto placed his hand where his heart should be, Hinata looked away,

"I have a proposition for you" Hinata turned to him,

"would you be willing to join Akatsuki"

"why would you want me in the organization"

"as Pein said, we need all the help we can get"

"I don't think you would want me to join"

"why?"

"before I answer that, explain to me how you intend to keep he shinobi loyal"

"they want acceptance, they wish for respect, they need a second chance; we give it to them" Naruto said

"I see"

"now, Hinata could you give me your answer"

"I made a promise"

"a promise, I guess I understand how you are feeling" Hinata looked away,

"think about my proposition" as he too placed his cards down and stood up, and left for the door,

"you said you made a promise didn't you" he said as he opened the doors

"yes" Hinata whispered,

"to whom exactly"

"…"

"you don't need to tell me if you don't want to" he said as he began walking out,

"your mother" she said, he stopped and turned to her,

"I see" he whispered and left Hinata alone though unknown to him; Hinata slipped a scroll in his pocket. She sat in silence before turning over her cards revealing a straight flush, she stood up and walked over to the other side of the desk and flipped over Naruto's cards, she smiled a bit

"you were always better than me" she said leaving the room and leaving a royal straight flush in the shadows.

Hinata took silent steps as she walked into her room which had nothing but a bed, one window, a desk and a wardrobe. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Images of her passed flashed in her head as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hinata sat up from the hospital bed; she heard voices  
"who's there?" she called out  
"it's alright Hinata, it's only us" Tsunade said calmly  
"what happened?" Hinata asked, she waited but no answer,  
"answer me!" she shouted  
"Hinata I have some bad news" Tsunade started  
"tell me"  
"Neji, well he lost his life when he gave his life to bring you back to life, after you did the sealing"  
"N-Neji" Hinata whispered  
"and there's more"  
"wh-what is it"  
"you, you lost your eyes"  
"how?" Hinata asked as she touched the bandage that was wrapped around where her eyes were supposed to be,

"well, when you did the sealing, it caused a massive amount of demonic chakra to overflow and damage your eyes severely, we had to remove them instantly, if not then the chakra would have continued to flow through your body and attacked your organs" Sakura explained sadly, Hinata remained silent absorbing the new information,  
"wh-when can I leave" she asked, sadness and grief filled her voice,  
"you can leave tomorrow, but don't strain your self too much" Sakura said,  
"whats the point, I'm no longer a ninja anymore, without my eyes I'm utterly useless" Hinata said, Sakura and Tsnuade were speechless, they wanted to say something soothing but couldn't think of anything,  
"I'm sorry" Sakura said before leaving the room with Tsunade following close behind,  
"Neji, why did you sacrifice your life for a weak girl like me" she whispered to her self.

The next morning Hinata slowly dressed herself; though it was hard not being able to see and all. She placed her hand on the wall and let it guide her out the door. As she signed out the hospital the nurse offered to escort her back to the Hyuuga manor but she declined. She slowly made his way back home. Meanwhile the remaining of the old rookie 12 (Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba and Shino) walked into the hospital,  
"which room is Hinata Hyuuga staying in" TenTen asked,  
"sorry but she just checked out only a few minutes ago" the nurse said,  
"oh, thank you" TenTen said and turned to the rest of the group, "she's probably back to the Hyuuga manor, we'd better hurry up if we are to catch up to her" she said, the others nodded, and left the hospital.  
Hinata slowly walked in the direction of the Hyuuga manor; she bumped into many different objects from people too a tree, she was having a hard time as she had to return home by memory,  
"Hinata!" she heard but dint turn around, instead she walked faster  
"hey wait up!" she heard again but this time a different voice, she then felt someone grab her hand,  
"jeez, we just heard you left the hospital" she heard, she guessed it was Kiba,  
"Sakura here said she wasn't allowed to tell us what happened so we decided to come visit you ourselves" Ino said, Hinata slowly turned around; every ones eyes widened, except for Sakura who already knew,  
"sorry guys but I need to hurry home, could maybe one of you guide me back?" she said  
"y-yeah sure, I'll take you home" Sakura said, she quickly turned to the others,  
"I'll try and explain everything to you guys afterwards" She whispered, just being able to avoid the ears of Hinata, the rest nodded and walked away in silence.

Sakura guided Hinata back to her home in complete silence, she really had nothing to say to her; watching her like this; she felt completely helpless  
"thank you for guiding me back home Sakura" Hinata said calmly  
"no problem, and Hinata if you need anything just tell me okay"  
"thanks for the offer I will keep that in mind" Hinata said as she walked into the Hyuuga household, Sakura sighed before walking away.

Hinata sat in front of the Hyuuga elders, and lets just say things aren't going well  
"we can not allow her to remain here Hiashi" one of them said  
"and why is that might I ask" Hiashi asked "she has done nothing wrong"  
"nothing wrong, she has a demon sealed within her, if anyone is to here of this then we will be ruined for good"  
"is this all you care about, our reputation, let me ask you how many times has Hinata risked her life to help save the clan" Hiashi asked his voice was cold and full of anger  
"this is besides the point Hiashi, what if the seal breaks then we'd all…" he was cut of by Hiashi  
"the seal will not break I've seen it myself and I assure you it will not break" he said in a slow and deadly voice,  
"what about her eyes"  
"what about them"  
"she can not be clan head without the Byakugan"  
"why cant she?"  
"having a clan head without the Byakugan is like Konoha without a Hokage"  
"Hiashi, it has been decided, Hinata will no longer be a Hyuuga and is banished from the clan"  
"you can not do this"  
"Hiashi as clan head you should understand, this is to protect the clan" Hiashi clenched his fist,  
"I understand I will be on my way within the hour" Hinata said as she stood up, Hiashi gripped onto her arm  
"Hinata you do not have to do this"  
"do not worry about me father, I can take care of myself, though it would be nice if someone helped me pack".

One hour later

Hinata sat in front of the Tsunade who was going through a whole bunch of papers, she sighed and looked at the banished Hyuuga,  
"Hinata I'll need to give you new living quarters, but the problem is there is only one spare apartment I can give you"  
"I'll accept anything you give me Hokage-sama"  
"it's Naruto's old apartment" Hinata remained silent for a bit  
"I'll take it"  
"alright, I'll have it prepared for you immediately, oh and Hinata, I'll assign you a guide"  
"yes, and thank you Hokage-sama" with that she left.

Just after sending of her guide, Hinata now stood in the middle of her new apartment, she motioned herself towards the bedroom, well where she thought the bedroom was. She sat down on the bed  
"tomorrows Neji's funeral" she whispered to herself before lying down and falling into a deep sleep.

Hinata found herself in the middle of a sewer, she then realized she could see, she touched her face where her bandages should have been but found none, she began to explore. She ran past many doors but didn't dare open any of them, until she felt a familiar chakra presence, it didn't belong to a human. She traced the chakra around until she found herself facing a giant gate  
"so you have come young one" a voice said  
"who's there?" Hinata called out  
"you do not recognize me?" it said when suddenly two large eyes appeared behind the bars, the pupils were yellow with thin slits the seemed to be focused on the lavender haired girl,  
"those eyes, you're the Rokubi no Raijuu" she said  
"correct, young one"  
"what are you doing here!"  
"have you forgotten, you were the one who sealed me within yourself"  
"then what do you want? if it's to set you free cause that's never going to happen" the Bijuu chuckled,  
"no, I am not asking you to release me, I have something more important to discuss; more like a proposition for you"  
"a proposition?"  
"yes, if you accept it, I shall explain it to you" Hinata thought for a while she looked up at the two large eyes  
"what is it you have to offer?" she asked  
"you accept that's good. If you manage to defeat me in a one to one battle, I shall grant you my powers and give you my eyes"  
"might I ask, why would you do that?"

"when a Bijuu believes that ones container is worthy enough they are to challenge them in a battle, as the rules go when the container wins, the Bijuu will need to grant the container their powers and eyes" Raijuu explained  
"can I ask, would the Bijuu's weapon also be given to them?" Hinata asked  
"yes, our katana to be exact"  
"I see, then Naruto managed to defeat his Bijuu"  
"Naruto? Which Bijuu does he contain?"  
"the Kyuubi" Raijuu's eyes widened but then giggled  
"so the great Kyuubi has finally been defeated, how interesting"  
"you said that when a Bijuu believes their container is worthy, but we've only just met" Raijuu looked directly at her,  
"when you sealed me within yourself you have already proven you are worthy to me, sacrifice your own life for the sake of others is something worthy of respect"  
"thanks I guess"  
"now we will fight in one weeks time, take the time to prepare" with that said Hinata disappeared.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked outside, it was raining. Suddenly there was a knock on her door she stood up and guided herself towards the door, she opened it,  
"hey nee-chan!" a voice shouted Hinata recognized the voice immediately  
"what are you doing here Hanabi?" she asked  
"well I am your guide now" Hanabi announced,  
"does father know about this?"  
"of course, father was the one who supported my idea"  
"I see, come in" Hanabi walked into the apartment and glanced around,  
"you got yourself a nice apartment considering that it hasn't been occupied for 3 years"  
"thanks" Hinata responded while sitting down on a chair,  
"so you planning to do anything today?" Hanabi asked, Hinata's head dropped,  
"nothing much I just wanted to prepare for Neji's funeral" she said quietly, after hearing this Hanabi's eyes dropped her facial expression was full of sadness and sorrow,  
"can I come to?" she asked ever so quietly,  
"of course you can".

Next Day after Neji's funeral...

It was raining, the sky cried, its tears showered upon Konoha as people began to return back to their homes, except for two people who stood in front of the grave of ones Neji Hyuuga,  
"Neji why did you have to leave, it was meant to be me" Hinata whispered  
"Nee-chan?" Hanabi whispered,  
"yes"  
"what did you mean by 'it should have been you'?" Hinata dropped her head in shame  
"on my last mission, Neji, Sakura and I came face to face with the Rokubi no Raijuu" Hanabi's eyes widened,  
"I sealed the Bijuu within myself sacrificing my life, when Neji exchanged his life in my place of mine"  
"so you have a demon sealed within yourself?" Hanabi asked  
"yes" Hinata said expecting her sister to run away in fear but was surprised to be bound into a tight hug,  
"Hanabi-chan?!"  
"Nee-chan, is that why the elders banished you, for doing something that could have saved Konoha"  
"possibly, but you shouldn't put all the blame on the elders, they only do what's best for the clan" Hanabi let her go and stared straight at her  
"Nee-chan your too soft, the elders care more about their own reputation than others"  
"now, Hanabi-chan you shouldn't say things like that"  
"what ever, by the way how did you manage to seal the demon into yourself?"  
"I happen to help Naruto alter the seal three years ago, so I knew the technique the Fourth used on the Kyuubi"  
"Naruto-niisan?" Hanabi questioned,  
"yeah…" Hinata's head swerved around, "who's there" she called out "Hanabi do you see anyone?"  
"yeah a woman with long red hair wearing a dark orange kimono holding a katana she seems to be looking directly at you nee-chan"  
"sorry for my rudeness miss but who are you?" Hinata asked,  
"my name isn't important right now, I have a favor to ask you Hinata-san" the woman replied,  
"what might that be"  
"you are familiar with Naruto Namikaze, right?" she asked,  
"yes, but he is no longer in the village he was banished three years ago"  
"so I have heard"  
"then why are you here?"  
"like I said I have a favor to ask you"  
"tell me and I might consider but I doubt it, as you can see I am blind"  
"you do not have to worry about your blindness, I'm sure you will be able to see pretty soon" the woman's voice was very confident "could you help Naruto, release him from his pain"  
"wh-what are you talking about?"  
"as I have heard, Naruto is an amazing shinobi, you once battled side by side correct"  
"yes… but what does this have anything to do with saving Naruto"  
"bring him back, please, I beg of you" unknown to Hinata the woman was on her knees bowing to her, Hanabi was confused,  
"but I do not believe I can actually defeat Naruto in battle" the woman looked at her,  
"I have faith in you Hinata, you are ANBU captain are you not"  
"former"  
"and you are also known as the Water Mistress of Konoha, the one who can manipulate water at will"  
"how is it that you know so much of me?"  
"that is something I cannot reveal to you yet" Hinata sighed  
"why are you concerned with Naruto so much anyways, what is he to you"  
"he is my son" there was silence between the three females  
"a-are you Kushina Uzumaki?"  
"yes"  
"Kushina-san you do know that Naruto-kun was banished right"  
"yes I know that which is why I am begging you to help me bring Naruto back, please help me release him from his pain"  
"alright I'll promise you, I'll do everything in my power to help him" Hinata said  
"thank you, and please take this to aid you" Kushina said while standing up and handing Hinata her katana,  
"I have given you the blade of the demons, it will only answer to one with the blood of a demon or one with Uzumaki blood, put it to good use" Hinata accepted the weapon, she had no idea what the looked like but she did know it was a powerful blade just by holding one, "and also if you ever get the chance give this Naruto" Kushina handed Hinata a scroll, with that done Kushina Uzumaki vanished into thin air,  
"lets go Hanabi-chan"  
"what was that all about Nee-chan?"  
"I made a vow, one I will not break".

* * *

and heres the first part of Hinata's Past, the next part will come soon though but I'm not sure when

Please review, or else I'll hunt you down one by one (^_^)


	14. Hinata's Past pt 2 and Kushina's wish

Hey sorry about this extremely late update. But hey here it is now, so enjoy

* * *

One week later, the day of the challenge

Hinata found herself back in the sewers, she walked calmly towards the gate, she faced the demon head on; the Raijuu's eyes stared down at her,  
"how will we do this?" Hinata asked,  
"its simple, we will fight in a complete battle, anything goes the winner is when you strike the opponent in the heart"  
"wait how am I going to strike you in the heart, your huge"  
"I see your point, in that case…" suddenly the two large eyes disappeared and there was a puff of smoke, as the smoke cleared a woman with long black hair wearing a purple battle kimono holding a katana, her facial features were stunning and indescribable. Hinata stared at her in awe,  
"you're a female?"  
"that's strange, I tend to get the same reaction when I transform into my human form, strange" her voice, compared to when she was in her demon form was soft and gentle, but right now to Hinata that was besides the point  
"I-I thought you were a male!" she exclaimed,  
"ah yes, most people that I've encountered think that way too, it truly is amusing"  
"but your name it doesn't sound like a female name at all"  
"that may be true, but you cant judge someone by their name can you"  
"point taken"  
"now it would be most suitable if you were to change this sewer into a better more wide open area"  
"how am I meant to do that?"  
"this is your mind, just think of it" Hinata did as she was told, suddenly the sewer turned into a large grassy field there was only one tree that was located in the centre, the grass was long and green, Hinata looked around the place, her eyes then focused on the Raijuu. She stood there in all her glory; she took in a deep breath  
"it may not be real but its still better than the smell of that sewer"  
"so… what now?" Hinata asked  
"what else" Raijuu pulled her katana out of its scabbard, "we fight to the death, if you win I will grant you all of my powers, if you lose you will be sealed and I will take over your body"  
"understood" Hinata pulled out a kunai and made the first move, she lunged towards the bijuu and making an attempt to stab her but Raijuu brought the edge of her katana and blocked it, Hinata jumped backwards and threw a couple of kunai towards her opponent. With a swift hand motion Raijuu deflected every shuriken thrown at her with the tip of her blade,  
"your movements are too predictable, Hinata"  
"I know, that's the point" Raijuu looked at her confused, before the girl in front of her appeared in front of her and exploded. As the smoke cleared away, Raijuu stood there slightly burned, she smiled,  
"very impressive Hinata, you truly are a worthy opponent" she said to herself, she then sensed someone behind her, she turned around and saw Hinata going for a stab with her kunai, being the cunning person she was she too puffed into smoke, Hinata's eyes widened, she suddenly felt a blade run through her stomach. Hinata fell to the ground panting heavily as she clutched onto the wound,  
"you need to be more aware of your surroundings Hinata" Raijuu spoke with a gentle yet powerful voice, "I will end this with this last strike" the Katana in Raijuu's hand began to surge with purple lightning, with a swift step she appeared in front of Hinata ready to plunge the blade through her heart,  
'is this the end?' Hinata thought, "I am begging you to help me bring Naruto back, please help me release him from his pain" Kushina's words echoed through her head, "no this is only the beginning" Hinata said, and in a blink of an eye, she blocked the surging katana with her own blade, Hinata pivoted so that her back was facing the Raijuu, she then proceeded to thrust her katana into her opponents stomach, Raijuu gasped as she coughed out blood,  
"the Demon Blade Yamato, how?" Raijuu asked  
"a friend gave it to me" Hinata replied, Raijuu chuckled,  
"you truly are a worthy opponent, you win" Hinata pulled the katana out of her stomach and caught the falling Bijuu; she gently laid her onto the grass, "as promised I shall grant you access to all of my powers and give you my eyes" she reached at tapped Hinata on the forehead and everything went black for Hinata.

* * *

Hinata sprung from her bed as she looked around, key word being 'look', Hinata blinked,  
"I can see?" she mumbled to herself,  
**"yes, as promised I gave you my eyes" **a voice in her head said,  
"Raijuu is that you?" she asked aloud,  
**"yes, and think what you want to say, we cant have people thinking you've gone mad now can we" **Hinata just blushed in embarrassment  
**"now back on topic, the eyes I gave you have all the abilities the Byakugan has, but including one extra feature"  
**'and that would be?'  
**"I'm getting to that, you would be able to see all moving objects in slow motion, meaning you can avoid all incoming projectiles easily"  
**'wait you literally mean in slow motion right?'  
**"yes"  
**'I see so that's how Naruto always seems to manage to dodge all those shuriken's we throw at him and how he seems to be able to avoid our blows'  
**"ah yes, Kyuubi's eyes would have aloud him to see things in slow motion too, he can also cast a very powerful genjutsu, so be carful, but those eyes also have a very powerful ability one that can be a very big problem for you"  
**'do you know what this ability might be?'  
**"no, I apologies" **Hinata smiled, she walked over to the bathroom and looked into the mirror, her eyes widened, her knew eyes had a yellow pupil with slits, truly a demons eyes, Hinata placed her hand over her eyes did some hand seals on her other hand, she removed her hand away from her eyes and smiled; her eyes went back to the pale white Hyuuga eyes,  
**"you might need to disguise the chakra that is sealed within your eyes"  
**'what do you mean?'  
**"what I mean is that Raijugan can be activated silently, and while doing so you might need to mask the chakra that enters your eyes"**  
'true, in fact I might as well also disguise these eyes by pretending it was the Byakugan' Hinata grinned, 'things are going to become interesting'  
**"indeed they are" **Hinata turned around and noticed something standing next to her bed, she strolled towards it and picked it up. She examined the engravings on the scabbard her eyes were puzzled  
**"that's my weapon if you're wondering"  
**'your weapon?'  
**"you know the one I used when we fought"  
**'but when you used it, it looked like it will only respond to those with lightning affinity'  
**"you still didn't notice, the moment I gave you my powers you also acquired my affinity for lightning"  
**'I did?' she channeled some chakra into the katana and a surge of lighting flowed through the blade, 'amazing' she thought,  
**"yes I know" **Hinata sighed,  
'this is going to be a problem, I cant have you constantly listening to my thoughts'  
**"oh why? you have some dirty thoughts I shouldn't know about?"  
**'what! No!' Hinata turned bright red,  
**"sure what ever you say"  
**'back to the main topic, although I am well equipped now, I will need some training with Lightning jutsu's'  
**"hey what about that Kakashi guy, he seems to know a lot about lightning jutsu's"  
**'I don't know, he stopped teaching ever since Naruto-kun was banished from Konoha'  
"**always worth a shot" **Hinata sighed  
'I guess' Hinata walked over to the door, but not before placing the bandages over her eyes, this is to avoid any suspicion from other people, she slipped out the door and activated the Raijugan, she smiled cheerfully; she could see through the bandages and all around her just like the Byakugan, she walked through the hallways and out to the open, the sun shone brightly over the horizon, Hinata walked towards the streets and towards the training grounds. Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone and stared at the names carved onto it,  
"can I help you Hinata?" he asked without looking up,  
"yes, could you train me?" she asked  
"train you? Sorry Hinata but I stopped teaching, you know that" he said in a quite tone, "but even if I did agree, considering your condition I don't think I can do anything" Hinata walked closer  
"you don't need to worry about my condition, but thank you anyways" Hinata walked away,  
'I don't want to pressure him to do anything' she could hear Raijuu sigh  
**"I guess, but it would be difficult for me to teach you anything, your going to be on your own then"  
**'I understand' Hinata headed towards training ground eight and stood in the middle of the training ground motionless, she removed her bandage and began to get into her stance and focused her eyes on the wooden pole in front of her, with one thrust of her palm she made contact with the bare wood, each strike she laid out was soft and swift,  
**"okay I may not be able to teach you anything but try channeling some of your chakra into your fingertips" **Hinata did as she was told and a surge of lighting passed through her hands and once more she striked the wooden pole with her fingertips, as she made contact with the wood a powerful surge of lighting blasted through the wooden pole shattering it into pieces, Hinata stood amazed,  
"if I were to combine the lightening chakra with the juken style then I might be able to paralyze my enemies entire body with one strike if not deal massive amount of damage to the body" she stated, she walked up to the shattered pieces of wood and picked up a piece, she threw a piece into a tree,  
"ow!" a voice called out, Hinata immediately drew out a kunai and jumped straight into a offensive stance, Kakashi jumped down and rubbed his cheek,  
"I was not expecting you to throw that"  
"why were you spying on me?" Hinata asked,  
"well I got curious as to what you meant by not to worry about your condition and you seemed very enthusiastic about getting training" he looked directly into her eyes "so this is what you meant, you get an eye transplant or something?" Hinata sighed,  
"if I told you the truth, you cannot tell anyone, understood" she said in a very frightening tone, Kakashi nodded not really fazed by the threat but still felt chills down his spine, Hinata closed her eyes after a few seconds she reopened them revealing her Raijugan, Kakashi's eyes widened,  
"so" Kakashi said, there was an awkward silence, "you got the same eyes as Naruto"  
Hinata nodded,  
"you mustn't tell anyone, you understand don't you" Kakashi nodded in agreement, he then directed his attention to the shattered pieces of wood,  
"I changed my mind" he started, "I'll train you".

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes she looked around she was in her old room, she sighed and walked into her bathroom, she looked into the mirror and looked into the eyes of her younger self, she closed her eyes and opened them; blinked twice as she stared into her eyes, the eyes of the demon, tears began to form in her eyes.

Naruto woke up and jumped up from his bed, he looked outside his window, it was raining,  
"I wonder who could be crying" he said, his eyes were lifeless yet it was full of sorrow, the tone in his voice was monotone, but was filled with sadness. He walked over to the table and stared at the object, he picked it up and unsealed it and two items appeared on the table. Naruto picked up the letter and opened it, he read it

_To Naruto_

_If you are reading this then Hinata has managed to find you. You may not know me but I do know you. My name is Kushina Uzumaki; I am your mother. You may hate me for abandoning you and I will not hold it against you any child would hate their parent for abandoning them, but Naruto I truly am sorry I regret what I have done to you, leaving you as an orphan. But despite this I did have a reason; but you may not believe me; you might think this as just an excuse and I don't blame you; but please listen… You see when your father, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi into you, the majority of the council demanded that you were to be killed, but thankfully Sorutobi managed to keep you alive, when I heard I was furious and wanted us to leave, but… as you may know the council demanded you to remain so that they can cast a watchful eye on you, I couldn't take it anymore and I left, leaving you under the care of the 3__rd__ Hokage. But ever since I heard about what happened to you and how you were banished I only regretted what I did. I have been searching for you, despite reading your name in the Bingo book, being branded as a criminal; I couldn't help but be proud of you. I might not be able to see you ever again so I will not be able to fulfill this duty so can you take my place, you have a twin sister she was born just after you and because of the Kyuubi chakra she is unable to walk. When I left; I took her with me, but after two years we were ambushed and she was kidnapped by some unknown shinobi, I have been searching for her too ever since, but now my time is closing in, I have failed as a mother to both of you. I am not asking for your forgiveness as I do not deserve any, but please Naruto, please look for your sister in my place; I believe you can do a better job than me. Your sister may not be identical to you, but you can recognize her by the necklace around her neck as the same for you, it has a very special crystal in it and can only be touched by the hands of our own blood and flesh, you can recognizes her through it as nobody will be able to remove it but her or you.  
I beg of you please search for her, as my dying wish, please search for your sister._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

As Naruto read the letter his hands trembled, he felt something wet in his eyes, he touched it,  
"tears… I never thought I would cry again" he said in a sorrowful tone, he looked at the necklace on the table and picked it up the crystal in the centre was in a shape of a tear drop, it glowed blue and gave of a warm feeling, he stared at it, he set the leter down and secured the necklace around his neck, then let the tears flow down his face,  
"I should be the one who should be apologizing, I am the one who caused you so much pain, mother, I will search for her, as I will search for you" he said, the Kyuubi stayed quiet, he felt responsible for all this, if he hadn't gone berserk none of this would have happened, he just sat quietly and pondered, Naruto then fell to his knees crying. At that exact moment his front door opened and Kana popped in her cheery face dropped when she saw Naruto crying his heart out, she walked over to him knelt down so she was in level with him,  
"Naruto…" she started but stopped deciding it was best not to interfere, she did however proceed to full him into a hug, Naruto cried into her chest as she groomed his hair gently,  
"its okay now, I'm here, I will always be here for you, you can cry, cry as much as you want…" she said as the two stayed as they were; as the sky cried.

* * *

yah that wakind of... how should i put it... corny for me, but it had to be done.

So tell me what you think.

Until next time


	15. Hinata's fight

Hey there sorry for this late update, I've been busy but anyways here's the next chapter

* * *

Naruto woke up from his slumber and found himself back in his bed; he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he got out of bed and walked over towards the table and noticed a note, he picked it up

_I cooked you some ramen, it's in the kitchen, eat it while it's hot!_

_Kana_

_PS: I hope you feel better…_

Naruto chuckled and looked out the window it was still raining, he looked around then into the kitchen he slowly walked in, and noticed the bowl of ramen,  
"I'd better take her advice and eat while its hot"

Hinata walked down the hall way slowly, she bumped into Hanabi on the way,  
"h-hello H-Hanabi" she said, Hanabi blinked at her sisters actions, she was stuttering and playing around with her fingers, nothing like the other day she defeated Hiashi, this confused Hanabi greatly,  
"um, father wanted to see you" she said, Hinata blinked, and nodded, she walked passed Hanabi and noticed the confused glances she took at her, she just smiled and continued walking. She opened the door to her fathers study and quietly stepped in,  
"y-you w-wanted to see m-me?" she asked, Hiashi looked up from his book,  
"ah yes, please sit" she did as she was told and sat down,  
"now after our last uh, little spar" he started 'more like humiliation for me' he thought "I must say I'm impressed by your skills, and I would like to test them again"  
"test them again?"  
"yes, I would like to have another spar with you today"  
"o-of course" Hiashi nodded,  
"you may go then, I will send someone to get you when we will begin" Hinata stood up and did a slight bow and opened the door to find Hanabi outside acting all suspicious, she put her hands up in defense,  
"I was not eavesdropping I swear" she said, Hinata raised a brow,  
"I d-don't think your meant t-to admit something y-you didn't do" Hanabi turned slightly red in embarrassment  
"I-I knew that, I was j-just testing you"  
"I s-see I will take my leave now"  
"hey nee-san, are you really planning on sparring with father again?" Hinata turned around and looked at her sister,  
"so you w-were listening" she stated,  
"oh forget that, just answer my question"  
"y-yes"  
"you really are being serious aren't you" Hanabi mumbled and sighed, "but then again you did defeat father the last you sparred" she paused and examined Hinata, "you really have changed nee-san"  
"I-I have?"  
"that's right, you seemed to have improved a lot in battle, and what's this about having two types of chakra, I've never heard of anything like this before!" she exclaimed, Hinata's eyes widened when she mentioned her having two kinds of chakra,  
"um, is f-father aware of t-this?" she asked, Hanabi nodded,  
"he was the one who found out" Hinata began too worry,  
'this is not going well' she thought  
**"no need to worry Hinata, they are only aware that you have two types of chakra, but they don't suspect I am sealed within you" **Raijuu said,  
'true, but they will soon become more suspicious, should I hold back during my spar?'  
**"no, continue as planned, if you were to hold back your father would get even more suspicious, especially since your performance last time" **Raijuu explained, she was always the more smarter one out of all the Bijuu, if not the smartest.  
'I understand' Hinata sighed and looked at Hanabi,  
"t-there isn't anything wrong with me, its just a-a…"  
"an increase in strength?" Hinata nodded,  
"yeah that's right, an increase in strength" Hinata said going with what Hanabi said just to make life easier for herself, she turned around and began to walk away, "I need to p-prepare my s-spar with father" she said before walking off.

Naruto walked towards his teams meeting area, the bridge. He noticed Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting for them,  
"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted as she pointed at him, "why are you late!"  
"um, well you see, this black cat crossed my path so I needed to take the long route, where I came across an old lady who needed help with her groceries, so being the good citizen I am, I helped her take them back to her home, afterwards I came across my second home, so I just had to sit and have a couple bowls of ramen…" Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him,  
"hey guys" Kakashi said as he appeared on top of the bridges railing,  
"sensei your late!" Sakura shouted, Kakashi scratched the back of his head, Kea who was asleep on top of his head purred a bit  
"you see this black cat crossed my path so I needed to take the long route, where I came across…"  
"forget it sensei" Sasuke mumbled, "what's our schedule for today?" Kakashi smiled,  
"well were going to go do some missions, afterwards some training" he said happily,  
"great, come on what are we waiting for, lets go" Naruto shouted as he punched the air,  
"ah before we go, I'll be introducing our new teammate" Kakashi said, "you can come out now Kana" he called out, they waited when a raven haired girl walked out,  
"hey, how's it going?' she asked as she gave them a toothy grin.

Hinata meditated in her room when she heard a knock on her door, she stood up and went to open it,  
"Hinita-sama, your father calls for you" a female Hyuuga says, Hinata nodded exited her room and followed her.  
When they arrived at the dojo, Hinita noticed Hanabi was sitting on the sidelines, and her father too; was sitting but in the centre of the dojo,  
"father" Hinata said, Hiashi stood up and nodded at the other Hyuuga who bowed and left. Hinata walked towards her father and stood still she gave him a short bow,  
"now for this spar I would like you to use our style of taijutsu, I would like to evaluate on how well you have improved" Hiashi stated, Hinata nodded, and slipped into the juken style and activated her 'Byakugan', while Hiashi did the same. Hanabi observed intensely and swallowed hard, Hinata made the first move she sprung forward at a speed not normal for a genin, she made each of her strikes fast and accurate, Hiashi was surprised, no probably beyond surprised he was awe struck, he was having a hard time even following her movements, he just kept dodging her strikes, Hinata on the other hand held an emotionless expression, she just threw fast strikes at her father which in her opinion was just too slow, 'I definitely need to train some time, I'm getting worse at the juken' she sighed inwardly 'I must be slacking', she dodged another one of her fathers strikes, she side stepped and ducked avoiding more strikes, to tell you the truth she wasn't even breaking a sweat, she jumped back,  
"shall I end this father?" she asked,  
"throw me your best" he answered, she smirked but hid it really well, 'your loss father', Hiashi also smirked but showed it, 'I guess I'll end it here too' he thought, but with the move Hinata was about to use it wiped that smirk right out of his face,  
"that stance" he muttered  
"father your in my range of divination", her byakugan blazing her next words shook him to the very core, "eight trigrams sixty-four palms" and with one swift move she struck,  
"two strikes, four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes, sixty-four strikes" with the last move Hiashi was forced back coughing out some blood he fell back,  
"gomen father, are you hurt?" Hinata asked, Hiashi's eyes twitched 'was she mocking him?' he pondered,  
"I'll be fine" he answered,  
"are you sure father?"  
"yes I'll be fine" he tried to get up but failed, Hinata turned to Hanabi who's mouth was hung open in shock,  
"Hanabi-chan could you go and get the medics I think I over did it" she said, Hanabi nodded slowly before standing up and stumbling away,  
"this is going to be a long day" Hinata mumbled.

Naruto threw another shuriken at the log in front of him, he sighed once again probably for the hundredth time in just an hour, he looked behind him and saw Kana dodging all of Sasuke's punches, she may look exhausted; but he knew she was just faking it and probably laughing her ass off especially with that look on Sasuke's face. Kana dodged another kick, 'aw Sasuke sure has grown up these past few years, I think I'm gonna cry, but still that look on his face is hilarious' she thought, she jumped back,  
"that was a great spar don't you think" she said cheerfully, Kakashi walked towards them,  
"um Kana-chan your also meant to fight back, not just dodge his attacks" Kana crossed her arms and looked at him  
"well you see I need to work on my reaction time since I think it sucks" Kana explained,  
"maybe you should try and fight back, since I need to access your skills in combat"  
"fine, fine" she went into a fighting stance,  
"but instead of fighting Sasuke, I'd like you to fight Sakura"  
"eh, why?" Sakura asked,  
"well I'd like to access your skills too, and see what you can improve on" Kakashi explained, Sakura nodded in response she took Sasuke's place and got into a stance,  
"begin" Kakashi announced, and they went in for the kill, Kea snickered to herself; she knew Kana was holding back, a lot in fact, she then turned to Naruto who was know standing on top of the small lake, he looked up at the sky the birds were flying freely and happily, Kea jumped off Kakashi's head and ran over towards Naruto, yes as you can all see she too can use chakra,  
"is something the matter?" she asked,  
"I don't know, have you ever had this feeling that your just empty on the inside"  
"sometimes, but why do you ask?"  
"I found people who are important to me, Kea" he held the crystal teardrop in the flat of his hand,  
"Kea when the time comes, when I leave Konoha, will you help me look for my sister" he asked, Kea was shocked for a moment; the fact that Naruto had a sister was something she was not expecting, but she pushed those thoughts away,  
"of course, I'll help in every way I can" she answered, Naruto smiled at her and bent down and picked her up and hugged her,  
"you truly are a great friend, Kea" he whispered,  
"you're a great friend too Naruto" she said but then realized something, "by the way do you think I should reveal my human form sometime soon"  
"maybe some time after the chuunin exams" he answered,  
"hey Naruto!" he heard Kakashi call out,  
"I'm going to meet the Hokage so your dismissed" he said, Naruto nodded and Kea jumped out of his arms,  
"see ya Naruto" she called out and chased after Kakashi,  
"yeah" he then began walking away lost in thought, 'I have no idea where to start looking, she could be anywhere'  
"hey Naruto" he turned around and saw Kana walking towards him,  
"how are you feeling?" she asked,  
"okay I guess, how about you?"  
"fine, so what do we do now?"  
"simple really" he looked straight into her onyx black eyes, "the Chunin exams are coming up we take them and gather as much info on Orochimaru" Kana's eyes narrowed at the snake sannins name, her happy cheerful attitude vanished,  
"I see, will he also be participating?" she asked, there was clearly a drip of venom in her voice,  
"that is correct, you and I will need to gather as much info on him and have Zetsu deliver this information to Leader, he'll know what to do afterwards" Naruto explained, Kana nodded at him as they parted both ways, "things are going to be getting interesting, aren't they Kyuubi" he whispered,  
**"indeed"**.

Hinata stood motionless as Hanabi kept on pestering about how she managed to get so strong, it actually was kind of annoying. She looked passed her little sister and stared out the window,  
**"do you plan on participating in the chuunin exams?" **Raijuu asked,  
'yes, if I didn't it could change the events throughout this time too much and I wouldn't know what would happen'  
**"I guess you make a logical point, once again"** Hinata stood up and directed her attention to her sister,  
"well, I just train and train, nothing much" Hinata said,  
"really? In that case I'm going to double my training" Hinata chuckled  
"you know you can't train everyday, you need to take things easy" she said 'that was really out of character for me'  
**"what do you mean, you've always talked this way"  
**'what I mean is I'm really out of character as my younger self, I'm meant to be shy' she inwardly sighed in frustration this was harder than she ever anticipated.

Naruto currently stood in front of two of the sand siblings, Temari and Kankuro who was currently holding Konohamaru by the collar, ready to deliver a punch to the poor boys face, Naruto took in a deep breath, its time to act dumb,  
"hey let him go!" he shouted  
"heh why should I, this punk bumped into me"  
"hey Kankurou just let the kid go before _he _arrives" Temari whispered into her brothers ear,  
"don't worry this will end quick"  
"fine but if anything happens I want no part of it" Kankuro merely smirked  
"what ever, this will be quick anyways" Naruto charged at him just the way he remembered it should be, he smiled inwardly as he continued charging at the sand shinobi, Kankuro sneered at him  
'so this is a Konoha Genin' he wondered to himself, Naruto continued charging towards him as he began to focus chakra into his fingers, when suddenly the charging Naruto suddenly disappeared,  
"what!" Kankuro then felt a kunai held to his throat,  
"you shouldn't judge someone just by their appearance" he heard a voice come from behind him,  
"how did you…" but he was interrupted  
"now let him go, before I hurt you" Naruto said as Kankurou's hand let go of Konohamaru. Everyone was shocked, no they were beyond shocked; even Sasuke who watched from on top of a tree branch didn't know what to say, he just moved so fast, Naruto then appeared back beside Sakura,  
"Kankurou stop, you're a disgrace to our village" a monotone yet dangerous voice said from above a tree, Sasuke turned his head around and noticed him, his red hair and giant gourd in his back was what seemed so recognizable of him, he then suddenly appeared next to Kankurou,  
"lets go" he ordered,  
"hey wait a minute, state your business here" Sakura demanded,  
"you sure don't know anything" Temari said, she pulled out her pass "we're here for the chunnin exams" Sasuke jumped down from the tree branch,  
"you with the gourd, what's your name" he asked, Gaara turned around and looked at him before rolling his eyes  
"I have no intension of telling you, but I'm interested to know what your name is, the one in orange" all eyes turned to Naruto who smiled stupidly at them all,  
"me, well I'm not telling you, besides I'm sure my companion already told you about me" he shouted, Gaara's eye's widened,  
"so it is you, I suppose you want my answer?" the red head said,  
"of course, so what is your answer?" Naruto asked,  
"I'll give you my answer after we have fought" he said, Naruto smirked at his response,  
"I'll be looking forward to it" he said,  
'is this kid crazy, he actually wants to fight Gaara?' was the thoughts that were going through Temari and Kankurou's head, they turned and left. Sasuke stared intensely at Naruto so did Sakura,  
"what was that all about?" the pink haired Kunoichi asked, Naruto threw his hands behind his head before walking away,  
"nothing, nothing at all"

* * *

Heh heh, sorry if this chapter was slightly boring, but it will definetly get exciting, so stay tune and review!!


End file.
